Wouldn't Be This Way
by jalf1018
Summary: Ten years ago Alex Karev left his small hometown in Iowa to try and escape his past. Now someone from that past has come looking for him and he can't ignore it. AU *Now Complete*
1. Chapter 1

**Wouldn't Be This Way**

_**This is my first extended attempt at fan fiction. Please rate and review.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters**_.

**Chapter 1**

Kathleen hadn't seen him in years, not since he left their sleepy small town to go to the University of Iowa. Now she was at the desk of Seattle Grace Hospital to find him once and for all. She needed to finally tell him the secret she had been hiding from him for over 9 years. She didn't know what to expect from him. She was thinking of what she would say when a nurse interrupted her. "Can I help you, ma'am?"

"Yes, I'm looking for Alex Karev. He works here. I'm not sure if he'll want to see me but if you could page him for me, I would really appreciate it." She couldn't believe how much of an idiot she sounded like. After all these years she still was like a teenager afraid to ask her crush to the dance. Would he even remember her?

"I'll page him for you. Could I get your name?" The nurse seemed understanding and kind.

"Yes, tell him it's Kathleen Cassidy, from Iowa. Tell him it's not an emergency." He would have to remember her. They had been high school sweethearts. He was the captain of the wrestling team and she was a cheerleader. They went to prom together. He had promised her that they'd stay together forever, until the night he had left for college and told her otherwise. He never came back. She knew why in her heart, but the understanding didn't lessen the pain one bit. She could never really move past him.

The nurse told her to wait in the chairs nearby. Alex was in surgery and it would be a while. She could wait longer. It had already been nine years. What were another few hours?

_**This may seem like a short chapter, but it sets up the tone and beat for the rest of the story. Plus the next chapter's already up.**_

_**-Jen**_


	2. Chapter 2

_**Please rate and review so I know what everybody thinks.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters**_._** I do however own Kathleen Cassidy.**_

**Chapter 2**

Two hours later, Alex got out of his surgery. He had gotten a page half way through; Kathleen Cassidy, from Iowa, was here at Seattle Grace. Kathleen Cassidy, who after graduation, had gotten a job at her parent's bookstore on Main Street and took over the successful business. Kathleen Cassidy who had been content to stay put when he needed to leave that town in the dust. She was here. Alex couldn't think of a reason why she should be here, but he was glad none the less. He hadn't seen her since he left their town. He never looked back because he had no reason to. The addict he had for a father kicked him out. Instead of going home for breaks during college, he'd pick up spare jobs. His eyes scanned the lobby of Seattle Grace.

She was sitting there in the waiting room reading an old issue of _People_. She was as beautiful as he remembered. She didn't look 18 anymore, it had been almost ten years, but age suited her. She had "mom" written all over her. She was probably married with three kids by now. Why was she here? He wouldn't have been surprised if she had never wanted to see him again after the way he had left her.

"Kathleen," he said quietly so he wouldn't startle her. Kathleen looked up and flashed him that smile that could have broke his heart in high school when he had decided to ask her to their sophomore year homecoming dance. From closer up, he noticed her eyelashes were still a mile long, her eyes were still a perfect blue, and her skin was still flawless. However, she had changed. Her hair had darkened from the strawberry blonde she was in high school and despite her apparent happiness, she looked drawn and tired.

"Alex. I can't believe I'm actually here. It's been forever." They exchanged a friendly hug. It was obvious to Kathleen through his scrubs that he still had his muscular build, but his worried expression that he had as long as she could remember was gone. He actually seemed happy, and here she was about to ruin it.

"I can't believe you're here, Miss I'll-never-leave-Jefferson-County. Come on we'll grab a coffee. That's if your husband won't mind." It was just like Alex to poke gentle fun.

Kathleen smiled, "I'm not married. I'm here to talk to you, that's if your girlfriend won't mind," fishing for the information of his personal life.

"No, Izzie'll be all right with me grabbing coffee with an old friend. I really need a cup around now, I was on-call last night" They went to the cafeteria. He ordered two coffees, one plain for him and one with milk for her, just like they'd get in high school from the town café. She was surprised that he still remembered how she liked her coffee. Alex continued his thought from earlier. "I'm surprised that you're not married. I would have bet a million that by now you'd be married with three kids."

He wasn't too far off from the truth, but she didn't need to pop his happy bubble yet. "You know, back in high school, I would have agreed with you. I don't really have a ton of time to date, with work and everything."

"I know where you're coming from. So, what do you have to talk to me about? I'm sure you wouldn't have come all this way for a little catch up chat."

"No. It is actually very important, but before I start, keep in mind that I tried to call you when you first left, but you either never got my calls or you ignored them. So you can't be mad at me." Alex nodded his head and Kathleen continued. "Do you remember how we were the summer before you left? I was on the pill and we were two hormonal teenagers in love." Alex smiled at the thought. It had been the best summer of his life. "I found out in September that I was two months pregnant, but you were already gone. I tried to call. I wanted to tell you, but you had left me. I was too proud to go crawling back to you after… the things you said." Kathleen was about to cry. She didn't want to cry, but finally telling Alex after all these years made her feel so desperate again.

"It's all right, Katie," using her pet name. "What did you do, if you still want to tell me?" The last part sounded stupid. Of course she wanted to tell him. That's why she was here after all.

"I considered an abortion, for about ten seconds. I couldn't get rid of that part of you or me. So then I considered adoption and I almost did, but then I felt the baby kicking. So I kept her. Alex, we have a daughter."

_**Again in the scheme of things this is a short chapter but it's my writing style. R&R. **_

_**Thanks for reading, Jen**_


	3. Chapter 3

_**Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed to the story. I'm glad people like it. I've had the story stewing on my computer since December.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters**_._** I do however own Kathleen Cassidy.**_

**Chapter 3**

_I have a daughter? _Alex sat for a moment in shock, trying to figure out exactly what he was feeling. They sat for a moment in silence. The happy bubble had vaporized.

Kathleen broke the silence. "Her name's Melanie. Melanie Karev Cassidy." Alex was still silent. "Alex, I know I sprung this on you rather suddenly, but I needed to tell you."

"Why didn't you tell me nine years ago? How could you let my daughter grow up without a father for so long?" Alex had figured out what he was feeling, anger. "No matter how I left you, I deserved better than this."

"I agree." Kathleen was taking Alex's anger in. "I know why you left, and I tried to call, but you were never in your dorm. If I wasn't told you were at the gym, I was told you were in the library. I had a lot going on that year. My grandfather was diagnosed with cancer and then died within months. My pregnancy was very difficult. I was on bed rest for the whole last 3 months. And you never came back." Kathleen was letting the tears roll out now. She didn't have the strength anymore to hold them back.

"Why didn't you drive up? You had a car." Alex didn't understand how his first love could do this to him.

"What if I had drove up? I would have been the ex who couldn't let go. Besides I really didn't want to be the one to hold you back in our town."

"I would have stayed for you and the baby had I known or we could have moved to the city."

"I wouldn't have wanted to move to the city and I couldn't have let you stay when I knew how badly you needed to leave. You would have eventually resented me and I thought it would be better this way."

"Well that was a great decision," his voice dripping with sarcasm. "Was it that or did you think like father like son and you didn't want your little princess to have a bad childhood like I did?"

"Alex, you had a horrible childhood. You were ten times the man your father ever was by 16. That thought had never crossed my mind and it shouldn't cross yours either."

"Why now, Katie?" using her pet name, the one only he had ever used. "Couldn't you have just let it go? You probably make more money than I do, and you and I both know that neither one of us will move."

"Is that why you think I'm here, Alex, child support? When was I ever obsessed with money?"

"Then why? I'm happy now. I have nothing but memories of that place, and I've got a pretty great girlfriend."

"I'm not here to ruin your life. Don't you think that I could see that you were happy the minute you walked in that waiting room and if it could wait I probably would have chickened out and not have told you about Melly. But we need you now."

"Now you need me? Didn't you need me years ago too?" Alex's tone was still angry, but his eyes were pleading with her. He needed to understand why she had kept the truth from him this long.

"No Alex, I didn't need you," her voice as gentle as possible. "It would have been nice to have you around but I never _needed_ you. Now she needs you. And I need her, so I need you too." A new batch of tears was forming in her eyes. The disparity she was feeling couldn't have been clearer on her face if it had been written there in black sharpie. "Alex, I've been a horrible mother. I thought I could take care of her forever without you but I've been forced to realize that there are some things I can't do for her."

"Katie, I'm sure you were the best mother possible. What do you need from me? I'll do what I can." Alex still didn't understand but knew that she was ready to crack.

"She needs a liver transplant," finally breaking down completely in front of the man she had once loved.

_**I will try to update soon (like tomorrow). Reviews are always nice. **_

_**Thanks for reading, Jen**_


	4. Chapter 4

_Again I'd like to thank everyone who took the time to leave reviews and subscribe to the story. This chapter includes a lot of medical information that because I am not a doctor, med student or even biology major I can't guarantee its veracity. If I made a gross error, please feel free to tell me._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters_._ I do however own Kathleen Cassidy._

**Chapter 4**

"A liver transplant, it couldn't be simple could it? Katie, please stop crying." Alex felt helpless sitting there. "You need to tell me what is wrong exactly."

Kathleen sat there for a moment, trying to get her sobs under control. "She was diagnosed with cancer about a year and half ago. It was excruciating watching her go through that pain and not being able to do anything. I didn't want to think it but I couldn't help think I was going to lose her, and I didn't. Through some miracle, I got to keep my little girl. Then about two months ago, she started complaining that she was feeling tired and sick. So I took her to the pediatrician and he said it was the flu." Kathleen got mad for a second. Her daughter's pediatrician was incompetent and it had only been through her insistence that any of Melanie's ailments had been discovered, but he was the only pediatrician in an hour radius. "Two weeks later, I noticed that she was looking yellow. The oncologist had warned me about that so I took her right to him. I was so afraid that the cancer was back."

"If she has cancer a liver transplant won't help until she goes for more chemo." Alex felt awful for the daughter he had yet to meet. As a doctor he had seen what cancer did to the strongest of men. He couldn't imagine being a child and going through that.

"No, the cancer wasn't back. He said that it was liver disease. He started to treat it with drugs but the tests he ran last week came back worse than when she was diagnosed. She needs a liver transplant, without it she has maybe six months, a year tops."

"Is she on the UNOS list?" Alex was trying to be objective.

"She is but she's not a high enough priority to get a liver from them. The doctors in Iowa suggested that I give her part of my liver, but I'm not a match. So, they said that I should ask the father. So here I am. Help us, Alex, please." She had finally said all that she needed to say.

"I need to think about it Katie." He knew that he would end up giving her his liver if he could, but Izzie would be mad if he went into this without consulting her.

"Alex, I can't make you do anything, but I know you know what I want you to do."

"Where is Melanie?"Alex had made his decision.

"She's in a hotel nearby with my mom. Why?"

"Get her checked in as soon as possible. I assume you have her medical records with you." Katie nodded and Alex continued. "I need to talk to a few people but I will do what I can to help her." Alex couldn't let his daughter suffer while he could do something about it. "When you get back ask for Dr. Bailey; she's the best. I'll try to get to her first to explain the situation. However, I haven't forgiven you for not telling me and I'm still angry. We will talk about that later."

"Thank you, Alex." Kathleen wasn't surprised that Alex wasn't ready to forgive her, but she was glad he was willing to be the father she hadn't given him a chance to be. They both left the cafeteria to do what they had to do.

_I____will try to update soon. Reviews are always nice. The next chapter will get into what Izzie thinks of Alex's choice. It should be up sometime tomorrow._

_Thanks for reading, Jen _


	5. Chapter 5

_This chapter focuses on Izzie and how she is going to deal with Alex, Kathleen and Melanie. For clarification, Izzie has not seen Denny. I didn't like that one bit. However there are some elements of Izzie being a little paranoid._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters_._ I do however own Kathleen Cassidy._

**Chapter 5**

Izzie Stevens was having a good day. She had gotten a whole eight hours of sleep the night before and she and Alex were going to go out for a nice dinner tonight. Nothing could ruin her day at this point. She just had a few more hours in the pit until her shift would end.

She was finishing up her last post-op report at the nurses' station when Christina approached. "Does Alex have a sister?"

Izzie thought for a second. She knew almost nothing about Alex's childhood. Whenever she had brought it or his family up he answered her question in as few words as possible. Usually his response simply was that he didn't want to talk about it. She had asked Alex once if he had siblings and his response was "No, thank God."

"No, he was an only child. Why?" Izzie asked.

"I just saw Alex in the cafeteria with another girl and I was hoping for your sake that he had a sister." Christina had effectively ruined Izzie's perfect day.

"I'm sure she was just a patient, or a family member. I'm sure it was nothing." She was trying too hard to write off the news. "Why, was she hot?"

"Not really, compared to you at least. It's just they looked like they had known each other for a long time. If I were you, I'd ask a few questions."

"So you think he's cheating on me" Izzie thought for a second. "You know it wouldn't be the first time I find out that Alex cheated on me; remember Nurse Olivia?"

"George remembers Olivia," Christina replied snide as usual.

"Not helping Christina. I thought at a better place than we were back then. He said he loved me." Izzie doubted that Alex had been being honest with her. "I'm going to go talk to him. You could be wrong."

"Doubtful." Christina said confidently, but Izzie had already left to find Alex.

_~G~A~G~A~G~A~G~A~G~A~G~A~G~A~G~A~G~A~G~A~_

Izzie found Alex in the stairwell. She had almost convinced herself that Christina's suspicions were right. She was almost always right. "Seriously? I mean seriously!" Izzie all but shouted angrily.

"What's wrong?" Alex was genuinely confused about Izzie's outburst.

"What's wrong? You have the nerve to ask me 'what's wrong?' If you were tired of us, you could have just told me. It…"

"Iz…" Alex spoke up, trying to interrupt.

"No Alex, let me finish. It is bad enough you're cheating on me but to then parade your whore in the cafeteria like it's no big deal is ridiculous. I mean…" Izzie was on a surge of anger.

"Seriously, Iz? I'm not cheating on you," Alex stated plainly, indignantly.

"Really, who was this woman you were having coffee with earlier then? Christina saw you two." Izzie was still positive of her convictions.

Alex laughed to himself. "Katie, you think I'm sleeping with Katie"

"So her name's Katie. And yes, I do think you're sleeping with this Katie." Izzie did not appreciate Alex's tone.

"She's an old friend from Iowa. We dated in high school and she needs help with her daughter." Alex told the truth, but not the whole truth. Izzie didn't need to know about everything all at once.

"Ok. I believe you, because I love you. What's wrong with her daughter though that she needed to find you in particular?" Izzie didn't completely believe that this _Katie_ was just an _old friend_.

"Her daughter needs a liver transplant. Izzie, you might want to sit for this last part." Alex said. He knew that he couldn't and didn't want to keep the truth from her for long.

"I'll stand, thank you. What on earth would you need to tell me that I would need to sit?"

"Katie's daughter, Melanie, needs a liver transplant but isn't a big enough priority to get one from UNOS at this point, but could die if she doesn't get one in the next six months." Alex began. He was beginning to understand how Kathleen was feeling earlier.

"That's so sad. You're a really good friend, but I still don't understand. If you two are such good friends why have I never heard her name before this?"

"Katie and I were more than friends. The term 'high school sweethearts' has been thrown around. I haven't seen her since I left for college."

"Oh," Izzie was almost speechless.

"Melanie is my daughter and my daughter needs a part of my liver or she'll die."

There were too many thoughts swirling around Izzie's head. Instinctively, she sunk down to sit on one of the steps. Alex sat down next to her. "How could you not tell me you had a daughter? It would have been nice to know."

"I just found out myself today. She flew to Seattle all the way from Iowa just to tell me."

"Are you sure it's even yours? I mean, she could be using you because you're a doctor now." Izzie didn't want to believe the truth.

"Iz, I'm sure. Katie wouldn't lie to me."

"So, what are you going to do?" Izzie asked quietly.

"We're going to do the tests to see if I'm even a match. If I am I only have one real choice." Alex had already made his decision.

"You can't. You know that liver donors don't recover as quickly as the transplant patients." Izzie didn't want to lose Alex.

"I have to. You wouldn't understand. Even though I've never even met my daughter, she's still a part of me. I have to do everything I can to help her." He gazed into Izzie's brown eyes, trying to make her see what he knew.

"I understand." Izzie was thinking of her daughter. "I have a daughter too. I had her when I was 16. She was adopted by a really nice family from California. She was actually a patient here last year. I know what you have to do. That connection between parent and child transcends everything."

"I never knew you had a kid, but you do understand. I have to do what I can to save my daughter's life. I need to get to know her."

"You'll be a great father. I always thought so." She just had thought that his first child would belong to the two of them. Izzie rested her head on Alex's shoulder. He made her feel safe. They stayed like that for a few minutes.

"Iz, I have to go find Bailey before Katie and Melanie gets here. There's no doctor I'd rather have operate on my daughter."

Izzie resisted. She wanted this moment to go on forever. "I wish you didn't have to go." She gazed into his eyes for a few more moments. "I'll do what I can for you and Melanie." They embraced before Alex left to go find Bailey. After he had left Izzie promised herself that everything would be all right.

_This is a longer chapter (originally it was two chapters but it flowed a little better as just one chapter.) It might take a little bit longer to update. I haven't finished writing chapter 6 yet. Reviews are great for inspiration and make me happy._

_Thanks for reading, Jen _


	6. Chapter 6

_Thank you all for keeping up with the story. Sorry it took so long to update. To answer some questions: Izzie is not sick and I will admit that what Christina did wasn't nice but I like mean Christina, she's fun. Also she obviously didn't realize what the situation was exactly._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters_._ I do however own Kathleen Cassidy._

**Chapter 6**

"Dr. Bailey!" Alex was chasing Dr. Bailey down the hall. "Dr. Bailey, I need to talk to you."

"Not now Karev. I'm being paged to admitting." Dr. Bailey kept walking.

"I know."

"If you know then why are you interrupting me?" she asked turning around to look at him.

"I recommended the patient being admitted to you. I would be very appreciative if you would take on this case," Alex replied with uncharacteristic sincerity.

"Then update me on the patient and follow," Bailey started walking to admitting.

"I don't have all the details. The patient is Melanie Cassidy. She's nine years old and was diagnosed with cancer a year and half ago. She underwent chemotherapy and went into remission. A month and a half ago she was diagnosed with liver disease triggered by the chemo drugs. Her doctor in Iowa tried to treat it with drugs but was unsuccessful. Her mother is bringing her here from Iowa to explore the option of having the father donate a portion of his liver and hopefully have the procedure done."

"And you want in on the case. That's sneaky Karev." Miranda thought it was just another example of her surgery hungry residents trying to get a piece of the action.

"I'm the father. I just want what's best for her and as far as I am concerned you're the best." Alex replied.

"I didn't know you had kids. You don't really strike me as the fatherly type."

"I just found out. As I said before, I would really appreciate it if you would perform the operation."

"I'll see what I can do." Bailey and Alex were finally at the admitting counter. He noticed Kathleen with a little girl who had to be Melanie and Mrs. Cassidy who had never liked Alex all that much. Alex couldn't take his eyes off of the little girl, his little girl. She had the same strawberry blonde hair as her mother, but had his mother's sea green eyes and olive skin tone or would have an olive skin tone if it weren't so yellowed from disease.

Kathleen walked over to the doctors she hoped would save her daughter's life. She began to speak but she was interrupted. "You must be Mrs. Cassidy. I'm Miranda Bailey and I'll be your daughter's doctor."

"You can call me Kathleen, Mrs. Cassidy is my mother." She waved her mother and daughter over. "This is my daughter Melanie. I'm sure Alex has told you the basics of what is going on. I already filled out the paper work."

"Then we'll get started right away. Nurse, please take these ladies up to room 2130." Alex began to turn to go with them. "Dr. Karev, last time I checked you weren't a nurse. Fill out the admitting paper work and then you can go upstairs and meet Melanie." Both Alex and Kathleen stopped.

"Can't it wait Dr. Bailey?" Alex asked.

"No it can't wait. It will take all of ten minutes." Bailey wasn't one to skip procedure.

Alex looked to Kathleen. "Alex, we'll see you in a little bit." He watched as they left to go up the elevator. "Where is the paper work?"

Bailey handed him a stack of papers attached to a clipboard. "It's pretty self-explanatory. Bring it to me when you are done."

Alex sat answering the questions. _Full name, date of birth, medical history, family history_; over a hundred questions that he had to answer, but all the while he was thinking of her. The reason he was doing all of this. He finally finished and went to find Bailey.

He found her on the second floor and gave her the paperwork. "Thank you, Karev." She glanced down at it to make sure it was completely filled out. "I've assigned Grey to your daughter's case and O'Malley to your's. Is that all right with you?"

"Does it matter if it is all right with me?"

"No it does not Karev. How are you feeling?"

"I'll be completely honest with you, I'm scared."

"Well it's a risky procedure, but you don't have to go through with the transplant if you have any doubts."

"That's not what I'm afraid of. I'm afraid of meeting my daughter. What if she's had this picture of what she wanted to be her father to be and I'm a disappointment. What if she wants nothing to do with me after the operation? What if…"

"Alex, you can ask what ifs until your blue in the face, but they won't make you any less afraid. That's why you needed to fill out the paper work. I thought I'd give you a few minutes to work out your thoughts. I'm putting you in 2131, right next to your daughter. Go meet her."

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_Again it's a short chapter. The next chapter is Alex meeting Melanie. It might be a few days before I have an update. I have some midterms this week. Please review. _

_Thanks for reading, Jen _


	7. Chapter 7

_Thank you all for keeping up with the story. Sorry it took so long to update. It was a very hectic week and this chapter turned out to be difficult to write._

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters_._ I do however own Kathleen Cassidy._

**Chapter 7**

Alex stood by the door to his daughter's room. He was just out of sight of its occupants. He knew he could walk in but not even Bailey's pep talk could make him enter that room right now. Not alone at least. He had paged Izzie five minutes ago. She would help him. He heard the elevator doors open on the other end of the hall. He looked and saw Izzie walk towards him.

"Iz, I need your help with this. I don't think I can do this without you." He gazed into her nurturing brown eyes. "I don't think I've ever been so scared in my life."

"Alex, of course I'm here for you. Bailey even gave me some time off to be with you. It's a risky procedure, but you have to do what you think is right."

"It's not that. I'm not worried about the surgery or the recovery. It's her. She reminds me of my mother, so fragile and trusting. I saw her in the waiting room and I felt like I couldn't breathe. I already feel like I've let her down by not being there all those years."

"Alex, which she do you mean?" asked Izzie as Alex pulled her into his empty room.

"Melanie. Her eyes are the same exact color and shape as my mothers. I don't want her to be like my mother. I don't want that for my daughter. I can't help but think… I've damaged her. She's needed her father for… forever and I don't know if I can do it. What if I'm like more like my father than I thought? I can't do that to her. I can't put her through that." His eyes broke contact with hers and he gazed off as if looking back towards his traumatic past.

"Alex you did the best that you could. You didn't know."

"I should have known. If I would have gone back even once in the past nine years I would have known. I would have been there. Katie shouldn't have had to do any of this on her own. I can barely call myself a man right now because I sure as hell haven't acted like one."

"Stop it. I don't know what your father did. I don't know what kind of man he was, and I'm not going to ask. But I do know that you're not like him. You're good and loving. The only person you're going to damage with these thoughts is yourself, and I don't think you can handle that."

"Will you come in with me?"

"I think this is one of those things you have to do by yourself. I'll wait right outside for you though."

"You really think I can do this?"

"I don't think you can do this. I know you can do this. I know you will be a great father. Just find something to bond over."

"I'm going to do this then." Alex left Izzie sitting on his hospital bed.

_~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~_

While Alex was in torment in the next room, Kathleen sat unknowing by her daughter's bedside with her mother wondering where Alex was.

"Are you sure he's even coming, Kathleen? I wouldn't be the first time he left you in waiting for him." Mary Cassidy asked. She had never approved of Kathleen and Alex's relationship. In high school she figured it was a phase, her daughter and the boy from the wrong side of the tracks. Until Kathleen had announced that she was pregnant, Mary had been thankful that Alex had left even though it had broken her daughter's fragile heart. The Karev family was fodder for the rumor mills for years. Charlie Karev was a druggie and a drunk trying to become a musician in a small town and Lara Chambers Karev, well that was beyond gossip. That was just a tragedy.

"Mother, I will make you leave if you're rude to Alex. He doesn't have to do anything but he's going to save your granddaughter's life. And don't you dare bring up his father. That will just get him upset and he doesn't need that right now." Kathleen knew exactly how her mother would act if she didn't say anything.

"Fine, I will be civil, I suppose. Don't let him get to you again Kathleen. Remember what happened last time." Kathleen just shot her mother a dirty look. How on earth could she forget what he had done? "Mother, why don't you just go grab a coffee for me? The place downstairs is pretty good."

"Of course, Kathleen. I'm sure you need a minute away from me." Mary left to go downstairs.

Melanie poked her head up from her book, "Mommy, who is Alex?"

Kathleen paused. In the past when Melly had asked about her father, Kathleen skated around it by saying that she didn't have one anymore. "Alex is…" she paused. "Melly, you know how I've told you that you didn't have a daddy?"

"Yes, but I asked Auntie Bridget and she said that everyone has a daddy."

Kathleen didn't know that she had been asking other adults. "Well, Auntie Bridget was right. Alex is your daddy."

"Why doesn't he live by us?"

"Well sweetie, sometimes mommies and daddies can't live together."

"But why?"

She couldn't tell her daughter that Alex didn't want anything to do with her. She couldn't tell her what Alex had gone through to make him that person; at least not yet. "I'll tell you when you're older."

Melanie seemed to accept that answer, for now. "Why did we have to get on a plane just to go to a different hospital?"

"Because sweetie I needed to talk to your daddy about the transplant and this is the hospital he works at."

"What does he do?"

"He's a doctor." Kathleen was hoping Alex would come soon, if only to make Melly stop asking questions.

"Oh. Couldn't he be a doctor in Iowa?" Melanie asked.

"I don't know hun, why don't you keep reading. Al- your dad will be here in a little bit to meet you," Kathleen didn't want to complete her thought, _and then he can answer your questions._

Melanie turned her attention back to her book, while Kathleen sat there waiting, waiting for him. She heard a knock at the door. It wasn't Alex. It was a young, dirty blonde haired doctor who walked into the room.

"You must be Ms. Cassidy. I'm Dr. Grey, I'll be the resident on your daughter's transplant case," Meredith turned her attention to Melanie. "You must be Melanie."

"My mommy calls me Melly."

"Well then Melly, I have to do a few tests so we can make you better." Meredith pulled out a blood kit with a butterfly needle. "This might hurt a little. I'm just going to take a little blood, Ok?" Melanie stuck her arm out and didn't even flinch when the needle went into her vein. She was used to that.

There was another knock at the door. Everyone turned to look at Alex and Izzie in the doorway. Mer started "Ms. Cassidy, this is…"

Kathleen cut her off. "Dr. Grey you don't need to introduce me to Alex."

She remembered what Bailey had told her before she came up, that Alex knew the patient's family. "That's right. How do you two know each other again?"

Kathleen and Alex looked at each other, unsure of who should answer. Alex took the lead. "Katie and I went out in high school. We were really close,"

"One might even say, high school sweethearts," Kathleen finished for Alex. "He's Melanie's father."

Melanie piped up from the bed, "So you're the Alex Mommy and Granma were talking about."

Alex walked over to his daughter's bedside. "I guess I am."

Meredith saw that Alex needed a minute without intrusions. "I'm done drawing blood so I'll be back with the test results later. Ms. Cassidy, do you want to come out in the hall way for a minute so I can explain the procedure better?"

Before Kathleen could answer, Alex said "We'll be fine for a minute."

"Ok then. Melly, I'll be right outside the door." She turned and left with Meredith.

Alex looked at the book Melanie was reading, _Shiloh_. "So what are you reading?"

"_Shiloh,_ it's my favorite." Her eyes sparkled slightly. Alex's fears of meeting her vanished.

"It was my favorite book when I was little too. Do you want me to read to you?"

Melly looked shy. "You don't have to unless you want to."

"I do want to." He sat down on the bed, picked up the book and started reading where Melly had left off. From outside Kathleen saw the father and daughter bonding over a good book.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_This is a really long chapter, for me at least. I'm on Spring Break this week so I'll try to get another chapter up in the next few days. Please give me some reviews, good or bad._

_Thanks for reading, Jen _


	8. Chapter 8

_Again I'd like to thank everyone for their reviews and subscriptions. It makes it harder to give up on the story when I know people will be reading it. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters_._ I do however own Kathleen Cassidy._

**Chapter 8**

Kathleen stood outside of the room watching Alex read to Melly. The two of them together made it look like he had been there from the moment she had been born. Her thoughts were interrupted when the blonde next to her spoke.

"I can see Alex decided to take my advice." Izzie noticed Kathleen's confused expression. "I'm Dr. Izzie Stevens, Alex's girlfriend. You must be Katie." Though Izzie was normally friendly and outgoing her words were tainted by an arrogant tone.

"It's actually Kathleen; Alex is the only one who's ever called me Katie. He's told me some nice things about you."

"That's funny, because he hasn't told me a thing about you beyond the fact that you two have a child together."

The women stood there for a moment appraising each other. Kathleen could see that the statuesque doctor was threatened by her. Kathleen saw no need to add fuel to the fire. "That doesn't surprise me. If I know Alex, he prefers to keep the past in the past. He was definitely surprised when I showed up in the waiting room." She saw Izzie's expression of worry. "Don't worry about me and Alex, I'm only here for my daughter."

"I'm not worried, Alex loves me." Izzie had decided from the moment she laid eyes on Kathleen that she did not like her. They were watching Alex and Melanie through the door, when George came by.

"Izzie, I'm supposed to be drawing blood from Alex, but I can't find him. Do you know where he is?"

"He's right in there, with his daughter." Izzie noted George's confused expression. "How much did Bailey tell you when she assigned you to the case?"

"Just that he was going to be liver donor if the tests came back good. I didn't know he had a daughter."

"I didn't know he had one either until an hour ago."

Kathleen piped up, "In all fairness to Alex, he found out about two hours ago, and he's making the best of it."

"Who are you?" George asked.

"Excuse me, I'm Kathleen Cassidy. I'm the mother of Alex's daughter, Melanie."

"It's a pleasure to meet you Ms. Cassidy. I'm Dr. George O'Malley. I'm Alex's friend and I'll be the resident on his case. Do you mind getting him for me? I just want to talk to Dr. Stevens for a moment."

"Of course I'll get him. Please call me Kathleen though. Every time I hear Ms. Cassidy I feel ten years older." Kathleen walked into the room to get Alex.

As soon as she was out of reasonable earshot George whispered "Are you all right Iz? You know I'm your friend."

"She just showed up out the blue today with a sick daughter in tow. I don't trust her one bit. When I had Hannah… well I at least had the common courtesy to tell the father. I wouldn't be surprised if Alex wasn't even the father." She didn't notice that Alex was coming up behind her. "I don't even see Alex in that girl."

"Umm, Iz." George was trying to get her to stop.

"She seems like _that_ type."

"How long have you known her?" Alex spoke up. Izzie stayed silent, she could guess how much he had heard. "That's right, you don't know her. She's practically a saint, even if she did make a few mistakes. Come on O'Malley let's get this blood work done; I'd like to get back to my daughter." Alex left Izzie in the hall alone as he and George went into his own room. Izzie felt like banging her head against the wall. She hadn't meant for Alex to hear any of that.

Kathleen came out of Melly's room. "You know, Alex doesn't mind the truth, you just need to tell it to his face."

"Why are you helping me? You…" Izzie stopped herself.

"I figure I've known Alex for a long time and he hasn't changed that much since high school. Just go talk to him. The longer you stay away the less likely he is to let it go."

"Thanks, I guess."

"Sure. I can't even imagine how hard this is for Alex and you make him happy. I could see it when I first saw him today that he was happy, and clearly you're the reason."

Izzie couldn't say a word, so she went into Alex's room. "I'm sorry. You're right I don't know her and I'm beginning to realize my opinion is probably wrong, but I love you. When I saw her I felt threatened. She knows you better than I do, maybe better than I ever will. I just want to protect you." She watched Alex with the needle in his arm still.

"I know why you said the things you did. You took the whole I-have-a-secret-daughter thing far too well. I should have been expecting it," he said with a half laugh. "If Katie knows me better, it is only because she was there when I was becoming the man I am today. I love you." He then turned his attention towards George who was on his other side. "I think you're good to go with the blood."

"You're right, I'm all set. I'll be back up later with the Chief and your blood results. Take care of him Iz."

"Don't worry I will." Izzie and Alex held hands as they watched George leave. "It's not going to be easy is it?"

"When has anything ever been easy for us? As soon as one of us ever got comfortable in the relationship the other had to find some way to pull out the rug. I guess it was just my turn."

"I'm not leaving. I will stand by your side every step of the way, I promise."

"I know," was all he needed to say as their eyes connected. "Come on, I want you to meet Melly. She is the coolest little girl ever, and I'm not even counting the points she gets for being my daughter."

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_I'm still on Spring Break, so I ought to have another chapter up by Friday. Please leave some reviews. If I get at least one review, I'll have a chapter up on Thursday._

_Thanks for reading, Jen _


	9. Chapter 9

**_Ok, so I am a liar. It took a lot longer than I thought it would to write this chapter. I would like to thank everyone for their reviews and reading though. This past week's episode of Grey's was really good though. I'm glad Christina told. Normally when faced with that type of a situation she keeps it to herself (e.g. Burke's tremors.) I can't wait to see how Alex handles that._**

**_Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, but I do own Kathleen and all of the other Cassidys._**

**Chapter 9**

When Alex and Izzie walked into Melanie's room they were greeted by three faces, Kathleen, Melly and Mrs. Cassidy. Kathleen spoke up. "Izzie this is my mother, Mrs. Cassidy. Mother this is Dr. Stevens, Alex's girlfriend."

"Charmed." Izzie noted the slight southern drawl in the older woman's voice. "Kathleen, have you warned Dr. Stevens exactly what she's getting involved with. It's only Christian."

"Mother, what did I say about you being rude? I don't have to let you stay. Izzie, you probably want to meet Melly."

"Yes, that's why Alex brought me." Izzie went towards the little girl in the bed. "Hi I'm Izzie, your dad's girlfriend."

"Oh" was all that Melly said. She didn't know that her dad had a girlfriend. She had been hoping that she could have two parents like everyone else.

Kathleen was the first to notice her daughter's lack of words and how unusual it was. Melly was normally talkative. "Melly, why don't you ask Izzie a few questions?"

Melly gave her mother a look; eerily similar to the one Kathleen had flashed her mother just a few moments before. "Are you a doctor too?"

"Yes, I'm a surgeon, like your dad." Izzie wanted to Melly to like her for Alex's sake.

"My dad is probably a better surgeon than you are."

At this Alex let out a chuckle, Izzie looked like she had just been poked by cow prod, but only Kathleen said anything. "Melly that was not nice. I'm sure that Izzie is a great surgeon."

"She is. We are pretty much equal in surgical skill." Alex chose his answer diplomatically. He knew that Izzie was not in the mood for a glib response.

Izzie on the other hand just wanted to change the topic. "So Melly, what do you want to do when you grow up?"

"I want to be a model, like Tyra. She's fierce." Melly did a little pose as she was saying the last part.

"I used to be a model." Izzie volunteered.

"Really?" Melly's eyes were wide.

"Yes. I wasn't a supermodel or anything but I had a few campaigns."

"Could you show me how to do a really good pose or a runway walk?"

"I can but it might be better if we wait for a different time."

"Ok. Why would you give up being a model to become a doctor?"

Izzie thought for a moment. She wasn't sure if it was the best idea to tell a nine year old that she stopped modeling because at size 4 she had been considered too fat or that the way most of the girls stayed so skinny was by simply not eating. "I wanted to help people. Plus being a doctor is so much cooler."

"What kind of model were you?"

"I was a commercial model."

"I want to be a hoat co-tur model. They get to live in Paris. Have you ever been to Paris?" This was the Melly Kathleen knew; the one with a million and one questions.

Izzie giggled. "I think you mean haute couture," with a perfect French pronunciation. "And no, I've never been to Paris. I want to go there and Italy after I finish my residency."

"I think that's cool, but you pronounced it wrong. There's an H."

"It's French, so the H is silent."

"I'm taking French next year so I'll know then. Tell me more about being a model."

Izzie started babbling on about the free clothes, the designers, and the photo shoots. Kathleen nudged Alex and they escaped to the hall for a moment.

"Ok, Alex tell me the truth. Was Izzie actually a model or is she just looking for some way to get Melly to like her?" She didn't like the idea of her daughter being lied to especially by her father's girlfriend.

"Yes, she was actually a model. Did you see any of the Bethany Whisper ads? They're a couple of years old."

"Alex, I lived in Iowa not under a rock. Everyone has seen at least one of them."

"That was her." Alex remembered the day he had plastered the hospital with the ads. It was the day he realized that Izzie was more than just long blonde hair, long legs, perfect breasts and a pretty face. The rage she flew into when she was confronted in the locker room made him see her as a woman who had been successful in her own way. That was the day he decided he would rather have a relationship than just sex.

"Get out. Being a doctor must be just awesome to give all that up." They turned to go back into the room before anyone noticed they were missing, but were interrupted by a team of doctors headed up by the Chief.

"Ms. Cassidy, I'm Dr. Richard Webber. I'm the Chief of Surgery here at Seattle Grace. I'm going to be in charge of both of cases, but I'll only be operating on Dr. Karev. We have the test results back."

"Can you tell us together Dr. Webber? That way you only have to say it once."

"I can if that is okay with Dr. Karev." He looked towards Alex who nodded his head yes. "All right then. Let's go into the room and discuss the matter at hand."

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

**_So because I am a liar and it took so long for this chapter to be posted, I've composed a song just for this occasion. Just kidding but I did double update. Please leave a review._**

**_Thanks for reading, Jen _**


	10. Chapter 10

_**So here is your bonus chapter because I did take so long to review. I really do enjoy writing this and I also enjoy reading your reviews. As in Chapter 4, I again included quite a bit of medical information. Though I did research it, I am not a doctor, med student or biology major and therefore do not offer any of the information for the truth of the matter asserted. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, but I do own Kathleen and all of the other Cassidys.**_

**Chapter 10**

As Kathleen, Alex and the half a dozen doctors, residents and attendees entered, Melanie's hospital room grew smaller and more cramped. The tension in the room was thick. What if the test results came back and Alex wasn't a match?

Bailey broke the awkward silence. "Dr. Grey, present the patient."

"Melanie Cassidy; age 9. She was treated for cancer and went into remission a year and a half ago. She presented with jaundice, fatigue, nausea, and tenderness over the liver, which tests at Des Moines General and here at Seattle Grace confirmed to be liver disease. It was most likely triggered by the drugs used in the chemotherapy she underwent. She is here to receive a liver transplant from her father."

"Dr. O'Malley, present your patient."

"Alex Karev; age 29. He is here to donate a portion of his liver to his daughter. Tests revealed that he is completely healthy and will make an excellent donor for Melanie Cassidy." The room breathed a sigh of relief; Alex was indeed a match. "UNOS should let us know within an hour if they will approve the match. Pending their approval the operation can take place today."

"Today? We can end this worry today?" Kathleen was happy; just one more day to tote the weary load.

"Yes, Ms…" George noted Kathleen's expression "Kathleen. The tests came back very promising."

Richard took charge. "Does anyone have any questions?" Melanie rose her hand which made the Chief smile a little bit. "Yes Miss Melanie."

"Will I get sick again after this operation?" She looked like the innocent child of 9 she was, one who had been dealt a cruel hand by fate.

At this Dr. Webber came closer to her bed and knelt down so he could look her in the eyes. "I never promise anything, but this surgery will make you better, I promise."

Alex went closer to Melly's side. "This is the boss of all the doctors in the hospital."

"All of them?" interrupted Melly. "Even you and Izzie?"

"Yes, especially me and Izzie. If he says this will make you better, it _will_ make you better."

"What about you? Will you be ok?" Melly didn't want to lose her dad after only one day.

"I'll be fine. Didn't you hear Dr. O'Malley? I couldn't be any healthier." Alex wanted, no, he _needed_ to be fine after the transplant. He had already missed the first nine years of Melly's life; he had no intention of missing the rest of it.

Richard's pager vibrated where it was clipped to his belt. All eyes in the room were on him now. There was no doubt that it was UNOS informing him on their decision. His eyes looked down. "We have the green light from UNOS. Dr. Karev, if you could return to your room so Dr. O'Malley can start his pre-op exam, we can get started."

Alex kissed his daughter's head and looked straight into her eyes that nearly mirrored his own. "I have to go now, but I'll see you after the surgery. Ok?" she nodded. "I love you sweetie."

"I love you too Daddy." Her words brought a smile to everyone's face. She was such a sweet little girl.

Alex didn't want to leave, but knew he had to. So he gave Melly one more kiss and left with Izzie and half of the doctors leaving Melly and Kathleen. In the next room he changed into a paper hospital gown and proceeded to allow one of George's interns to do the usual pre-op exam. He listened to the warnings and procedure that he had watched before. Izzie on the other hand stood next to him, thinking about all the ways Alex could die. She couldn't help but think back to Denny; how it had been the one thing, a blood clot, she hadn't thought of that ultimately had killed him. At least this time she wasn't stuffed into a prom dress. She stopped herself, _I can't think this way. I believe in the good. I can't believe he is going die, I can't even think it. _Her mantra was interrupted by Alex grabbing her hand. "Iz, everything is going to be all right."

"Alex is right Izzie. He will make it through the surgery." George was doing his job as Izzie's best friend.

Izzie knew what she wanted to say. _What about after the surgery? There are so many things that can go wrong; infection, blood clots…_ Instead she just replied "I know." However she couldn't stop the tears gathering in her eyes. "I just worry."

"Iz, I told you before. I'm not going to die on you, I promise."

"I know." She was going to have to leave the room soon if she couldn't maintain a calm demeanor.

George spoke up "We are going to go see when the OR will be ready. We'll be back soon."

"Ok," said Alex while Izzie simply nodded as everyone left. When as Alex and Izzie were the only ones left, she sat down on his bed and let him hold her. _Everything is going to be fine. He's going to make it. There is no alternative. _This became her mantra and repeated it in her head as Alex stroked her hair. _Everything is going to be fine…_

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**I'm not promising anything but I will try to update by the next episode of Grey's Anatomy.**_

_**Thanks for reading, Jen **_


	11. Chapter 11

_**Thank you for the reviews. This turned out to be a rather easy chapter to write but it could be seen as a filler chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, but I do own Kathleen and all of the other Cassidys.**_

**Chapter 11**

In the next room, Melanie was going through much the same thing as Alex. However, unlike her father, she was used to being poked and prodded by doctors as a result of her cancer treatment. Kathleen was digging through her purse.

Meredith asked Melanie "What is your mom looking for?"

"She's looking for her beads. We always do a Hail Mary before I get surgery."

Mrs. Cassidy added "It's worked every time so far."

"If you want I can find a priest. We usually have one or two on call."

"Found them." Kathleen said as she pulled two rosaries out of her purse. "It's quite all right Dr. Grey. We're not staunch Catholics. It's simply a comfort. Surgery always seems so outside of our control, so I started doing this the first time she needed an operation."

"Well, if you change your mind let me know. We're all set. It will be at least another hour until we come up to get her."

"Thank you, but this is all we need."

_~~~~G~A~~~~_

In the next room, Alex and Izzie were still lying on his bed. "Iz, can you do me a favor?"

"Of course, what do you need?"

"It sounds silly but can you check on Katie and Melly for me?"

Izzie was disappointed that that had been his request, but she still said "I'll go do that right now."

She got up and went into the hall where she saw Mer leave, assumedly to go down to the Board and see how much longer it would be. When she looked into the room, before she could knock, she saw Kathleen and Mrs. Cassidy kneeling on the floor and Melly with her head bowed, rosary beads clasped in all their hands. She heard the comforting prayer of her childhood. "Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee." Izzie imagined how the beads of her mother's heirloom rosary had always felt on her fingertips. "Blessed art thou among women, and blessed is the fruit of your womb, Jesus Christ." She imagined the smell of incense that had filled her church during Mass. "Holy Mary, Mother of God, pray for us sinners now," Izzie braced for the last line _and at the hour of our death_ but only heard three Amens. Izzie let hers join theirs. "Amen."

Kathleen's head turned. "Izzie, I hope you haven't been standing there long."

"No, just for the Hail Mary. You forgot the last line."

"I didn't forget. I just think it's a bad idea to think about death while praying for your daughter's surgery to go well." Izzie stared in amazement for a brief second at the calmness and serenity that appeared to fill Kathleen. She seemed like the Virgin herself. Little did Izzie realize Kathleen was tearing herself into a million pieces on the inside. The reason Kathleen couldn't say the last line was she had an almost childish belief that if she did, then it would be the hour of her daughter's death. "Would you care to join us?"

"No, I should probably get back to Alex. He just wanted me to check in on you."

"We're fine." Mrs. Cassidy responded tersely. "You just worry about Alex."

"That's what I'm trying to do Mrs. Cassidy. I'll just let you be." Izzie went back to Alex. "They're fine. I didn't realize that Kathleen was Catholic."

"Her last name is Cassidy. Her mother's maiden name was Dempsey. You can't get too much more Irish than that."

"I suppose. I know it's not something we usually talk about but what are you?"

"I'm not sure. My parents never took the time to take me to church as a child. I didn't grow up with religion."

"But you believe in something?"

"I don't know. I'm not that good with blind faith in anything. I need a reason to believe and God hasn't given me reason to believe He is there."

"I see."

"What about you?"

"I believe in the good. I need to believe that there is something out there and that our lives are not just in the hands of other people." Izzie replied frankly. Izzie thought of something, "Alex, if you don't need me I need to make a call real quick."

"I'll be fine. Who do you need to call?"

"My mom, I just need to call her for a minute." Izzie walked out into the hall and dialed the number she had memorized in preschool into her cell. She listened to the rings.

"Hello? Who is this?"

"It's Cricket, Mom. Do you still have grandma's beads?"

"Of course I do honey. Did you call just for that?"

"No, you remember how I told you about my boyfriend, Alex."

"Uh-huh. He's a doctor too, right?"

"I found out today that he has a daughter."

"Aw, Cricket."

"Not only does he have a daughter, but she's sick. He's giving her part of his liver today and I'm really worried."

"Do you want me to pray for him?"

"Yes. That's why I called. I know it's not much but if I knew someone was praying for him, it would make a world of difference to me."

"I'll do a few rosaries for him and I'll call Father Daniel and have Alex put on the prayer tree."

"Thanks Mom. I better get back to Alex. Talk to you soon."

"Ok. I love you, Cricket."

"Love you too, Mom." Izzie heard the phone go dead. She went back into the room with Alex. "Everything is going to be ok," she said, meaning it for the first time all day.

"I've been telling you that all day."

"I believe you now." She heard the door open behind her. It was George.

"The OR is ready. We're going to take Alex down now."

Alex took Izzie by the hand as he was being wheeled down to the elevator. "After the surgery, everything is going to be all right. Keep an eye on Melly and Katie for me."

"I will," she said seconds before the elevator doors closed taking him away. As she walked to the family waiting lounge the familiar words ran back through her head _Hail Mary, full of grace. The Lord is with thee…_

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**This chapter is kind of different but I like it. Let me know if you disagree or agree. **_

_**As always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	12. Chapter 12

_**Thank you for the reviews. They helped find some inspiration for this chapter. This week's episode of Grey's was awesome. They're really building on Alex's character which will hopefully add some fuel to the fire that is Wouldn't Be This Way.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, but I do own Kathleen and all of the other Cassidys.**_

**Chapter 12**

Kathleen was holding back tears. The doctors were back up to take Melly down to surgery. This was always the hardest part; to put blind faith into strangers, to trust that they could fix everything that was wrong. Alex had assured her that Dr. Bailey was the best, but even the best of plans went wrong. She had no reasons to think of things that could go wrong and there were probably a million things she would never even think of that could result in death. Her mind went to dark, depressing places but as her daughter looked up at her she flashed a smile. "I want you to know how much I love you Melly."

Melanie giggled a little, "I know Mom. You tell me all the time. I love you too, and grandma, and daddy."

"Grandma loves you too," said Mrs. Cassidy tenderly, far from her normal matter of speaking.

Dr. Bailey was touched by the scene. "Ladies, we're going to take Melanie down now. The procedure should take about three or four hours. There is a family waiting room strait down the hall."

"Thank you, Dr. Bailey. Could we get updates during the surgery?" asked Kathleen timidly, her nerves beginning to truly show.

"We'll update you as often as we can, but our first priority of course will be your daughter."

"I'd be disappointed if that weren't true." She watched as they went towards the elevator, oblivious to the fact that Izzie Stevens had been standing there an hour previous going through the same thing. Kathleen stood there watching the elevators doors close and the numbers above the metal sheets going down. Her mother pulled her arm.

"Kathleen, we can't dally in the middle of the hall. We're in the way." She had to practically drag her daughter down the hall. She knew Kathleen would spend every second until Melanie's eyes opened again in a semi-catatonic state.

The family waiting room was painted a soothing blue like the color of the sky shortly before the sun set. This thought did not usually occur to family members but it occurred to Kathleen.

"Kathleen, over here," said Izzie jolting her from that dark place. "I thought you might want to sit over here."

"Thank you, Izzie," she sat down on the chair next to her and pulled out her crocheting from her purse but she kept dropping stitches. "You know," she started looking at Izzie. "I feel so awful. If it weren't for Melly you would be doing a million other things. Things better than waiting in a hospital for your boyfriend to get out of surgery."

"You didn't make this happen. There's nothing to feel bad about. It's not like you had a choice in the matter."

Mrs. Cassidy decided to include herself in the conversation. "I wish Melly had other choices. The Karev's aren't exactly known for their livers."

Izzie sat there staring at the older woman in shock. She didn't even notice that Kathleen stood up. "Mother that is it," her words halting. "I know you don't like Alex. You made that clear eleven years ago when he showed up on your doorstep to pick me up for homecoming. I'm not going to make you like Alex, but you sure as hell better not bring up the fact his father has a bad liver because that is not genetic." Kathleen was shaking with anger. "I think it might be better if you waited someplace else. I'll call you when she's done."

"Are you sure Kathleen? I want to be here for you." This wasn't the daughter she raised.

"Yes, I am _very_ sure this is what I want. Right now, what you're doing isn't helping. All you're doing is saying how horrible Alex while he is risking his life to save Melly. It's not like donating blood; he could die. But without him Melly would die."

"I'll ask the nurse where I can find a chapel. I'll keep my cell with me." Kathleen watched as her mother slunk out the room and knew what she had just said sunk in. She looked to Izzie next to her how had grown a shade paler. "I'm sorry I brought up that Alex could die. I know he won't."

"I'm not sure why I am going to tell you this but I am. My fiancé died about a year ago after a heart transplant. He had a blood clot. I have been scared since Alex told me earlier he was going under the knife but I can't take him away from his new found fatherhood because I am scared. You know?"

"I do. I'm also sorry about my mother's comment."

"Does Alex know about his father's liver disease?"

"Probably not that he's been diagnosed, but a lifetime of booze and drugs isn't too good for the liver." With that some of Alex's actions since he had started at Seattle Grace made since. That was why he was especially sensitive to patients with drug addled parents. Kathleen noticed the revelation on Izzie's face. "Alex did tell you about his father right?"

"No, he doesn't talk about any of that."

"I shouldn't have said anything then. Alex was probably waiting to tell you. The only reason I know is that we grew up in a small town where there was nothing to really do all day except gossip."

"Could you tell me? I know something happened to his mother, but he won't tell me what." Kathleen looked at him quizzically. "His last girlfriend had some major issues after a facial reconstruction surgery and amnesia. When she tried to kill herself, it devastated Alex. I just want to know."

"All right, I'll tell you but you can't tell him I told you, promise?"

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**Little bit of a cliffhanger for you folks. Next chapter we'll find out what happened to Alex's mother. I'll try to update soon. Please leave some reviews.**_

_**As always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	13. Chapter 13

_**Thank you all for leaving reviews. I always appreciate it. It was brought to my attention by Animegirl 23 that the title was screwed up over the weekend. I don't know what happened with that but it somehow fixed itself. This chapter was an emotional one to write, so I really hope you all enjoy it. Also there is some strong language and underage drinking featured.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, but I do own Kathleen and all of the other Cassidys.**_

**Chapter 13**

"_All right, I'll tell you but you can't tell him I told you, promise?"_

Izzie thought about if she should really pry into Alex's past like this, but this could be her only chance to find out about Alex's childhood. It wasn't as if he was going to start sharing anytime soon. "I promise not to tell Alex. So what happened?"

"Well Alex and I started dating our sophomore year of high school. Our junior year Alex's dad left home. He told me why. Everyone knew that Charlie, Alex's dad, was an abusive s.o.b. but one day Alex had enough of watching his mother being beaten for nothing. So Alex used what he knew from wrestling to stop him. The next morning Charlie was gone."

"His father just left?" Izzie never had known her father but she imagined it had to be horrible to have a father one day and then wake up to not have one.

"I suppose he felt he had lost his power. It was hard for Alex, but he kept living his life. He knew that it was probably for the better. His mother on the other hand was a different story. She was devastated. All she saw was that she had lost the love of her life. There was something seriously wrong with her from a psychological aspect. I never asked Alex or anyone else, but I wouldn't have been surprised if her father was just like Alex's."

"So what did she do after that?"

"She never tried to get back to normal. She started drinking and went into a pretty serious depression. It was sad. Alex was basically supporting himself and his mother. As far as anyone could tell he was handling it very well."

"How long did that last?"

"About a year. For the longest time Alex tried not to leave her alone but that wasn't exactly possible. Then it seemed like she was getting better. She wasn't drinking as much, she actually left the house every once and while. So one weekend I convinced Alex to go with me and a bunch of friends on a road trip. We went to a lake across the state. It was a lot of fun. I remember that Alex called his mother both nights. When we got back on Sunday morning," Kathleen paused.

"When you got back on Sunday morning?"

"Alex found her. She had overdosed on sleeping pills. I think that is why she had been leaving the house. Alex was devastated. She was his mom."

"I had no idea." Izzie and Kathleen sat silent for a few minutes.

That was when Meredith walked in. "Izzie, the Chief wanted me to tell you he is just closing up Alex. The surgery went very well. Ms. Cassidy, Melanie's operation is taking longer than we expected. There was more damage to her liver than the scans indicated."

Kathleen's eyes opened wide in fear. "What does that mean?"

"It just means the procedure will be more complicated and the recuperation time will take longer. That doesn't necessarily mean anything long term. Dr. Bailey just wanted me to let you know." This was always difficult for Mer to give bad news to parents. She saw Kathleen just sitting there. "I should get back to the operating room."

Kathleen sat with her head against the wall behind her for a minute and then turned to face Izzie "At least Alex will be fine." Tears were welling up in her eyes. She whispered to herself just loud enough for Izzie sitting next to her to hear "I should have told him."

Izzie looked over at Kathleen, who looked scared. "Why didn't you tell him? He told me it was because you didn't want to hold him back?"

"That's what I've always told everyone," Kathleen replied. "They've all believed it and I almost believe it myself."

"Then why? The way Alex talks about you, you're practically a saint"

"He hurt me, badly. Even if I hadn't had his child, I'm not sure if I would have fully gotten over it. You're so lucky; you don't know the Alex I knew. This Alex, he is whole and wants to help anyone he can. The Alex I knew," her voice faltered as she thought of the words to describe him, "he had been so damaged by everyone who should have loved him. His father didn't love himself much less anyone else, his mother loved his father to much to see how the situation was hurting Alex and his grandparents vanished. Alex lashed out at the people who cared about him because that's all he knew. After his mother died it only got worse."

"What did he actually do to you?"  
Kathleen's mind wandered back to the night Alex had left her for good. She remembered it all vividly from the moment he banged the door open at two in the morning.

"_Alex, what are you doing here at this time? I thought you were leaving first thing in the morning?" Her nose wrinkled when the smell of vodka and beer registered. "Does the Grille have anything left?" Her tone was joking but her intentions were serious. It wasn't like Alex to drink much. _

"_It would be like you to make a joke out everything." Alex's words were slurred and angry. It was a tone unfamiliar to Kathleen. She had heard him use it only towards his father._

"_Alex, what's wrong? Talk to me." She gazed into his eyes._

"_The only thing that is wrong is this fucking town and everyone in it. I'm leaving tonight and I'm not coming back for anyone, especially you."_

"_Alex, I don't…"_

"_What? You don't understand? Big fucking surprise. I'm leaving and I'm not coming back. Don't come after me." Alex's words were spoken slowly and were intended to be condescending but were so slurred she couldn't be sure of it._

"_Alex, you're drunk and I'm not letting you leave, not like this. Come on I'll make you a cup of coffee." She tried to direct Alex to the kitchen table, almost like a mother._

"_Stop it Kathleen. You're not my mother and I don't want you to be my girlfriend anymore. As long as you have your little claws in me, I can't be free. All you want to do is keep me here." He tried to get past here to leave._

"_Alex, that's not fair. I was the one who told you to fill out the damn application. I was the one who has been pushing you because I see how great you can be."_

"_Why don't you try to be great and leave this town? I'm not dragging you along on my coat tails."_

"_When have I ever asked you to a thing for me? Since your mom died, I feel like I've been taking care of you. Most days you act like a child. I don't want a kid, I wanted a man." Her calm tone was gone. "If you want to go, then you may as well just get going." _

"_That's the smartest thing I think I've ever heard you say, whore," he sneered as he turned to walk back out the door._

_She reeled him around. "What did you say? I thought I heard you call me a whore, but that can't be right." She was far past the point where she was going to be calm. "If I am a whore, it's because it was what you wanted. My mother was right. I'm too good for your cheap, trashy white ass. I'm a Cassidy god damn it. My family practically owns this town. I'm the best thing that has ever happened to you and don't you dare forget it."_

"_Trust me I won't. There's no need to get your Irish up because I'm leaving." He walked out the door to stumble to his car. "Oh and by the way, Charlie kicked me out today. He said that I've been acting too high and mighty lately. I guess I know who to blame." She stood there in the rain stunned. "That's right, you don't know everything do you?"_

"_Alex, come back. We can talk about this. I can't let you leave like this." The rain was hiding both of their tears. _

"_What is there to talk about? My mother killed herself because I wasn't home causing Charlie to have to come back. Then he kicks me out of the house I supported while he was gone." Kathleen ran over to Alex and wrapped her arms around him as best as she could._

"_I love you Alex. I've said it a million times, but I mean it. You can't leave me like this. I won't forgive you if you leave me like this." She grabbed his head and kissed him more passionately than ever before. He kissed her back for a minute until he pushed her away._

"_I'm not staying." She watched him get into his car and drive away leaving her crying in the rain._

Kathleen's tears were renewed in the waiting room. "I don't know what he did after that. A month later I found out that I was pregnant with Melanie. That's what Alex did to me."

"So have you forgiven him?" Izzie asked.

"No, but I'm over it. As I said, you're so lucky." At that George walked into the room.

"Izzie, you can go down to Alex's room now. He's back but not awake yet."

"Thanks George. Do you want me to wait with you Kathleen?" Izzie had new sympathy for her rival.

"No, I'll be fine. I can try a few more Hail Maries." Kathleen watched as Izzie left the room thinking how lucky she was.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**That was a rather long chapter for me, but it was the best way to work in some things. Please leave some reviews. Also check out my recent one-shot story about Addison called **__**Already Gone**__** if you have some time.**_

_**As always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	14. Chapter 14

_**Let me apologize for taking so long to update. My mood and events in my life this past week was not one that fostered good writing. I would also like to thank everyone for your reviews and for continuing to read.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, but I do own Kathleen and all of the other Cassidys.**_

**Chapter 14**

Kathleen continued to sit silent and alone in the waiting room. She watched as other families received word that their loved ones were out of surgery and they would be okay. She watched the clock's hand tick away; second by second, minute by minute. It was agonizing to say the least. Her hands fidgeted. For the first time in over five years all she wanted was a cigarette or a drink. She just wanted some feeling besides panic and fear. But she didn't give in. She just sat there waiting and watching the door way. Every time she saw a set of blue scrubs, she hoped it would be a familiar face, eager to tell her that she had been worrying for nothing and that Melanie would be a healthy little girl again.

Finally she saw Dr. Grey reenter the room. "Ms. Cassidy, Dr. Bailey just finished Melanie's operation. The transplant should take, but we're going to have to monitor her closely for at least a week or two."

Kathleen took it in for a moment. She tried to restrain her tears but she couldn't. "Thank you so much, Dr. Grey," her breathing irregular. "I'm sorry. I never used to be this way, I really am happy."

"I know Ms. Cassidy." Meredith had seen almost every way a patient's family could react after a surgery.

"I would really appreciate it if you would call me Kathleen. You've more than earned the right. You all did save my Melly's life."

"Ms.- Sorry, Kathleen, I do need to tell you, Melanie's surgery didn't go ideally. I'm afraid she's not completely out of the woods yet. There's still a recovery ahead of her."

"What didn't go ideally in Melly's operation? You said it should take. That is the ideal outcome, is it not?"

This was the part Meredith hated "There's a possibility that Melanie won't accept the liver. If that is the case then there is very little we will be able to do. We had to remove a lot of damage from the tissue, which isn't a great sign. You do need to be prepared, just in case."

Kathleen could tell she was going to lose it. Today had already been so emotionally draining but this was just one more thing. "I can't."

"Kathleen…" Meredith eked out before Kathleen interrupted her.

"I can't do this anymore. I shouldn't have to. I shouldn't have to sit in a hospital waiting room and hear how my daughter, despite going through a painful operation could still die. It's not fair. It really just isn't fair."

Meredith normally didn't hug patients or get to close but Kathleen looked so pitiful, she knew she had to. "Kathleen, I know none of this is fair, but you've been strong up to this point and you just have to keep on being strong."

"But I'm so tired. It's like I'm in this ocean and I keep fighting to stay afloat and I keep thinking, is it worth it?"

Meredith thought about when she had stopped fighting. "It is worth it. You have a wonderfully charming girl, who you have been an excellent mother to. She's why you keep swimming. She should be back in her room by now. You don't want her to wake up alone."

Kathleen took the doctor's words to heart. "You're right, I don't want her to be alone." She followed Meredith to her daughter's room. Melanie was on the bed, still in her drug induced sleep. "Do you know what her favorite Disney princess is Dr. Grey?"

"No I don't" Meredith replied as she checked on Melanie's vitals. They were good but they could stand to be better.

"Sleeping Beauty. She always was a good nap taker. All you had to do was give her her blanket and tell her it was naptime." Kathleen's eyes focused on her daughter's peaceful face and watched as Melanie's eyes flickered open. "Good morning Princess."

"Mommy, I'm too old for you to keep calling me a princess." Melanie's voice was raspy and tired.

"You'll always be my little princess, even when you have your own children. Dr. Grey, how are things looking?"

"As of now, she's stable but we are going to keep monitoring her. Do you want us to get you a bed?"

"No it's all right. The chair shouldn't be too uncomfortable."

"Let me know if you change your mind. I or one of my interns will be back in an hour or so to check on her again."

"Thank you Dr. Grey," Kathleen said before Meredith turned to leave. She turned her attention back to Melanie. "Sweetie you should go back to sleep."

"You said it was morning." Melanie replied.

"It's not really morning, not yet."

"Are you going to leave?"

"No, I'll be right here when you wake up." Kathleen kept watching her daughter, even after she fell asleep. She heard the monitor beep, reminding her that her daughter was still alive; second by second, minute by minute.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**I will try to get another update soon. I do promise that you won't have to wait this long again. Please leave a review.**_

_**As always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	15. Chapter 15

_**Let me apologize (again) for taking so long to update. I would also like to thank everyone for your reviews and for continuing to read. I was having a conflict with myself about where to take the story, but I have decided the focus of the next five chapters or so.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, but I do own Kathleen and all of the other Cassidys.**_

**Chapter 15**

Alex's eyes blinked open to Izzie sitting at his bed side. His throat burned from thirst and the ventilator he had been on during his operation. He felt as if a part of him had been ripped out, but despite this he felt full. During his unconsciousness, he had thought about his future. He started to open his mouth to speak but Izzie interrupted him.

"You don't need to say anything. You know it's going to hurt to talk for a day or so." Izzie got up and poured him a glass of water. "Drink this it'll help your throat."

Alex took the cheap plastic tumbler gratefully, drank the ice cold water, and felt the soothing effect on his throat. "Iz, I need to ask you something," he whispered.

"What is it? Do you need me to page a nurse?" Izzie replied gently.

"It's not that," Alex croaked. "It's Melly. Is she out of surgery yet?"

Izzie sighed. Of course Alex wouldn't be thinking of himself yet. "I don't know. I've been here since you got back."

"I was thinking about the future."

"I know I was too. Until today things were going picture perfect and this is just a bump and not a big one either, just a little bit of a pot hole. We can make it through; you don't have to worry about the future." Izzie's eyes were hopeful. She could see their future clearly.

"What about her? I can't leave her alone again. Not after all of this." Alex's voice was straining.

"Kathleen really wants what is best for Melanie. After you're better I'm sure you two will work out a visitation schedule." Izzie now trusted Kathleen to not steal Alex from her. However Alex didn't bother to tell Izzie that the she he was referring to this time was Katie.

"Could you get Katie for me please? I really need to talk to her." His voice was almost gone.

"I think she's still waiting for Melly. Besides you need to rest." Izzie could see that he was tapping the little energy he had on what he was saying to her. There was no need for him to start a custody battle in his condition. "If you go back to sleep for a while, I'll get her when you wake back up."

Alex weakly nodded his head and went back to sleep. Though his body rested, his mind was coursing through a million thoughts. He had always known what he had done to Katie was wrong. She had supported him emotionally when he had no one. After his mother had died he became an empty shell for a long time and she had stuck by him as he systematically drove away every person in his life; effectively cutting his ties to Jefferson County. Despite all this, she still had been blindsided the night he had left her for good. He knew that she had always believed they'd be together forever. He hadn't done anything to put any doubt her mind. The last night he knew he'd see her he had needed liquid courage to tell her. He had managed to forgive himself for what he had done years down the road but seeing her again eroded this compact. He now knew that he hadn't just broken her heart, he had left her with his child to care for on her own for nearly a decade. He couldn't let Katie or Melly pay for his mistakes any longer.

His eyes opened again. His room was lighter now and his throat didn't ache the way it had before. His eyes glanced at the clock; it was morning. "Iz, can I talk to Katie now?" his voice stronger now than it had been before.

Izzie sighed but she had promised him. "I'll go see if she'll come." Izzie left to go get her. She entered Melanie's hospital room to see Kathleen's head resting on her daughter's bed. "Kathleen," Izzie said quietly as she placed a hand on her shoulder.

"I'm awake." Kathleen's head jerked up. "Oh it's you Izzie. How's Alex?" Kathleen asked as she stretched her neck. The chair wasn't that comfortable.

"He's good. He wants to talk to you." Izzie said.

"Do you know about what? I told Melly I'd be here when she woke up." That and she was having trouble finding the motivation to move from her seat.

"I think he wants to hear how she's doing from you." Izzie replied.

"I can't leave her alone. My mother isn't coming back for a few more hours at least." Kathleen answered apologetically.

"I'll sit with her. I'm sure it will only take a few minutes."

"Are you sure? I don't want to keep you here."

"Of course, I wouldn't offer if I didn't mean it. I'll get you when she wakes up."

"Thank you, I'll be back as soon as possible," Kathleen said as she left the room to talk to Alex.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**I will try to get another update soon. I have already started writing it. The next chapter will be Kathleen and Alex's talk. Please review, I would really appreciate it.**_

_**As always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	16. Chapter 16

_**So I have another update and it didn't take weeks (somewhere huzzahs abound.) This was the chapter that was giving me some creative issues, but I decided to go there. Just a heads up, there is a very good chance you will hate this chapter but please read it anyway. While you're at it leave a review. I was a little sad when I didn't get one from the last chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, but I do own Kathleen and all of the other Cassidys.**_

**Chapter 16**

"Katie, I need to talk to you." Alex said as soon as he walked into the room.

Kathleen was glad to see that Alex had made it through, if only for Melly and Izzie's sakes. "Melly…" she paused. She wasn't sure if Dr. Grey was playing it safe or there was a chance that Melanie was still in the danger zone. "Melly's resting. I think she's going to be healthier than ever."

"Good, I'm glad." Alex stopped. He had more to say but was still trying to figure out how to say it.

"If that is all, I should get back to her. She hates waking up alone in the hospital." Kathleen started to turn to leave the room.

"Wait," Alex said before she could. "There's more. Just stay for a minute."

Kathleen checked the clock. Melanie should stay asleep for at least a little longer and Izzie had promised to stay by her. "Fine, but just for a moment." Kathleen went and sat in the chair that had previously been occupied by Izzie.

Alex began his revelation. "Melanie is my family. Somehow that's all I have for family, her" he paused nervous to say the next part, "and you." Kathleen sat there stunned and speechless. "Katie, I'm so sorry for all of those years."

"Alex you shouldn't be worrying about what mistakes you made right now. You have to focus on getting better." Kathleen said.

"I can't focus on that right now. You never did anything but good by me. You were the only stable, dependable woman in my life until Izzie. But even Izzie doesn't compare to you

"I don't know what to say Alex. I waited for you, for years. I've waited for years to hear you tell me that you were sorry." She paused and got lost in his eyes again, "Hearing you say that it makes things difficult for me. I don't know what to do."

"I want to make things right. I really do." Alex said gazing right back into hers.

"I don't know what you can do to make up for the past other than just be there for her in the future."

"How? How can I be there for her when I know I'll be here and you'll take her back to Iowa?" Alex demanded.

"I know it won't be easy, but we'll work something out." Kathleen glanced at the clock again.

"Stay; stay in Seattle. Melanie would love it here."

"I have no reason to stay here Alex. When Melanie's recovered I'm taking her home."

Alex sat up. "I can think of a thousand reasons for you to stay." He gazed into Kathleen eyes.

_~~~~~Meanwhile in Melanie's room~~~~~_

Only a few minutes after Kathleen had left to talk to Alex, Meredith had walked into the room and was surprised to see Izzie sitting there. "Hey Iz, not to seem rude but what are you doing here?"

"Alex wanted to talk to Kathleen and she didn't want to leave Melly alone. So I offered to sit with Melly until she got back." Izzie replied.

"So we don't hate her on principle anymore?" Meredith asked jokingly.

Izzie smiled, "Kathleen when you talk to her is actually a pretty nice person. Besides she told me how Alex broke up with her."

"Did she walk in on him having sex with another girl? That worked the first time for you two."

"No, it's not my story to tell, but if Alex did that to me I wouldn't have ever wanted to see him again, much less steal him away from his girlfriend." Izzie laughed at the end. How had she believed that Kathleen could ever break her and Alex up? "How's your shift going, Mer?"

"Not too exciting, aside from this case. If you want I can sit with Melanie and you can get back to Alex." Meredith offered.

"Thanks, if you get paged just let Kathleen know." Izzie got up and left the room when a shiver went through her. All of a sudden she had a bad feeling.

She started to enter the doorway to Alex's room unnoticed when she heard the conversation.

"_I can think of a thousand reasons for you to stay._" Izzie watched in stunned silence as her boyfriend looked into another woman's eyes with just as much love as he showed her.

"_Alex…"_ Izzie heard as Kathleen's words were cut off by Alex's kiss. Izzie watched as Alex laced his fingers into another woman's hair and kiss her the same way he had kissed her just a day before. With a tear in her eye, Izzie walked away.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**See what I meant. The next chapter will pick up right where this one left off. Feel free to leave a review, even if it is the textual version of an angry mob.**_

_**  
As always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	17. Chapter 17

_**I hope not too many people stopped reading after what I did with Kathleen and Alex. I do have a few scenes in my head worked out that could only happen if I turned things up between the two of them. Thank you to everyone who left a review and those of you who are continuing reading. Tonight's episode was so good. I really liked Izzie's mom. I kind of hope she comes back again.  
**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, but I do own Kathleen and all of the other Cassidys, in this story at least.**_

**Chapter 17**

Alex told Kathleen "I can think of a thousand reasons for you to stay." He meant it too. There was nothing he wouldn't say to keep her there at that moment.

Kathleen knew where Alex was going; she knew him too well. "Alex…" she managed to utter before being stopped by Alex's lips pressing against hers. She knew it was wrong. He belonged to Izzie now not her, but she couldn't help but enjoy the feel of his fingers running through her hair. It took a moment for her to push him away the way she knew she was supposed to. "Alex we can't do this. It's not fair to Izzie. She loves you."

"She doesn't know me," Alex said back. "Not the way you know me. She doesn't know what happened to me."

"That's not completely true. She wanted to know, so I told her. Alex, she loves you so much." Kathleen said trying to stop him.

"But what about you?" Alex said as he continued to hold her hands just a little too tight. "Can you look me straight in the eyes right now and tell me I mean nothing to you? Can you say you don't love me?"

Kathleen tried to hold his gaze, but found she couldn't. "I don't love you, not anymore," she said looking at the Alex's chest.

"Katie," Alex almost laughed, "you always were the worst liar. Why even try?"

She didn't see what was so funny. "Do you want the truth Alex? Because once I tell you there's no taking it back." Alex nodded his head. "You are the worst addiction there could be. I can't imagine a better high than your kisses, but I have never experienced a lower low than the one you put me in. It took me a long time to get you out of my system and now it seems like I'll have to start the detox process all over again. I thought I was strong enough to prevent this from happening again. I had to be for Melly's sake. However you saying all these great things, things I have waited aeons to hear, makes it so much harder to leave you." She stared into the eyes she had tried so hard to forget. "That's the truth. Are you happy now?"

"Why do you have to leave? You can stay here. I'll do the right thing, I promise."

Kathleen felt the tears stinging her eyes. "I have a life outside of you Alex, one I would like to return to. And what _is_ the right thing any way?"

"I'll marry you." Alex's eyes drifted away into a fantasy for a moment. "There's a beautiful church nearby, Catholic of course. You'll have your white gown and Melly can be the flower girl."

"Alex, stop. Why are you going there and making all these plans? I'm not marrying you."

"I'm not my father. I won't hurt you, I won't do what he did." Alex whispered.

"It's not that. I don't want to be married for that reason. I never wanted to be that girl, the one who gets pregnant right out of high school and is a wife and mother before the ink has dried on her diploma."

"It's been a long time. I think the ink is dry enough for you to avoid being that girl." Alex replied.

"I can't explain it, but we can't do this. I just know that we can't. I'm leaving now, before Izzie comes in and hears you saying these things to me, things you don't really mean."

"I love you though," Alex stated simply.

"Like that, it's just another one of those things you don't mean," Kathleen retorted with a tinge of sadness in her voice.

"Is it that hard for you to believe I love you?" Alex asked sounding pathetically angry.

"Yes, because if you loved me you would have come back. I wouldn't have had to come looking for you. Nine, eight, even five years ago we could have made this work." Kathleen said. "It's not like I didn't wait for you. I waited for over five years. I went to bed every night wishing you were there and was disapointed every morning when I realized you weren't there. I refuse to do that again. I just don't have the fight in me anymore."

"What about our history? Can you ignore all of that?"

"Alex, maybe there's a reason its history. Maybe we're not supposed to have a happily ever after, at least not with each other."

"So you're leaving?" Alex asked.

"Yeah, I'm leaving. Later you should come and see Melly. Dr. Grey is less optimistic than I am about her recovery." On that note Kathleen turned her back and walked out of the room.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**This is a kind of short chapter. The next chapter, which (fingers crossed) will be up in the relatively near future, will focus on Izzie's reaction to the kiss. Please leave a review.  
As always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	18. Chapter 18

_**Thank you everyone for reading the last chapter, I do appreciate it even after what I did with Alex and Kathleen. I have a plan for the rest of the story, so please keep reading. This chapter picks up after Izzie walks in on Kathleen and Alex. This chapter features some mild, but relatively tasteful cursing.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters, but I do own Kathleen and all of the other Cassidys, in this story at least.**_

**Chapter 18**

Izzie felt sick to her stomach. As she escaped to the bathroom, she couldn't get the picture out of her mind of Alex kissing Kathleen. If Izzie hadn't had the dignity of being a doctor at Seattle Grace, she would have gone over to Alex's bedside and yanked the prissy two faced bitch out of the room by her hair. But she was better than that so she had chose to walk away instead. She tried to think of something else but that moment kept playing in her mind. _I should have gone with my gut_, she thought as her stomach retched. The taste of bile filled her mouth and tears stung her eyes, again.

She just leaned back against the door of the stall. She kept repeating in her head _why? Why did he do this to me?_ No matter how hard she tried she couldn't hate Alex. She knew despite his childhood, as horribly scarred as she now knew it had been, Alex wanted a family of his own. They had even talked about the future a few weeks ago. He had told her that he could picture their children; a daughter of their own with Izzie's blonde hair and brown eyes. Izzie's thoughts mocked her, _Why would he wait for you to finish your residency when he has an instant family right there?_ Kathleen had as good as told her that he was the only reason they weren't together; he had left her despite her wanting him to stay. Izzie felt her stomach lurch again. She hadn't thought about it too much but as of late it wasn't strange to wake up with a feeling of nausea.

Izzie let out a pathetic chuckle. _That would be my luck; I'm pregnant when my boyfriend goes back to his ex._ Suddenly she started doing the math in her head. It couldn't have been eight weeks. She did the calculation in her head again. "Shit," she mumbled. It was her luck.

She left the safety of the bathroom to go find the only person she could talk to about her life falling apart in front of her eyes. There he was standing at the nurse's station looking over her boyfriend's (what was Alex to her now) chart. "George," Izzie said loud enough to get his attention without drawing the attention of the gossiping ears that populated Seattle Grace.

"Hey Iz. I just looked at Alex's chart. He's doing really well." George said, misinterpreting his friend's obvious distress.

"That's just great." Izzie said half-heartedly. "Can I talk to you somewhere a little more private?"

"I have a few patients I should go see, but of course I have time for you." George said as Izzie dragged him over to the nearest supply closet, not really giving him the option of saying no. Once inside he started "I thought you'd be thrilled that Alex is doing well."

Izzie looked at him, her eyes alive with panic. "I think I might be pregnant."

George stared at her, "Oh."

"I'm late. Like four weeks late. I've only been this late once before. And that was when I was pregnant with Hannah." Izzie said, her words jumbling together. "I don't know what to do George."

"Did you take a test?" George asked.

"Not yet, but I know my body. I've been writing off the signs, but now that I'm thinking about it, I can't ignore it."

George took a blood test kit off one of the shelves. "Izzie sit down and we'll do a test. You don't need to panic."

Izzie sat as she was told but gave George a look. "I do need to panic, because for the second time in my life I'm pregnant, accidently and without a responsible father for my baby." A slow tear ran down her face.

"I know Alex hasn't always been a stand up guy, but look at how he's been treating Melanie. He'll be a great father." George said as he wiped Izzie's elbow with an alcohol pad.

Izzie let out a laugh and winced as the needle went into her arm. "I saw Alex kissing Kathleen and telling her to stay. He actually said 'I can think of a thousand reasons for you to stay.' He clearly wants her," her voice cracked "and not me."

As Izzie began to cry, George stopped taking blood and held Izzie's now shaking frame in his arms. "Why did he have to do this George? We could have been happy. He hasn't even told me yet. I just walked in on them and then I left," Izzie said between sobs. "What am I going to do?"

"Well, I'm going to take this down to the lab and have it tested. Then when you find out the results you can choose whether or not to tell Alex. Then I'm going to tell you that no matter what you decide to do I'm going to be there for you as your best friend." George told her as Izzie's tears subsided. "That's what we're going to do. Izzie you're great and if Alex can't see that he's blind."

Izzie looked up at George with tear stained cheeks and glossy eyes and spoke two simple words "Thank you."

"I'm taking this down now," George said with a vial of blood in his hands. "And I'll put a rush on it."

"You were the first person I came to. Even though things didn't work between us, I can't imagine my life without you as my best friend. Try to keep this between the two of us, until I can tell Alex, ok?"

"I will. Try not to worry too much." George said as he left their supply closet.

"I won't," Izzie said to the closed door. She didn't know how but in the end she knew that things would work themselves out. She could forgive Alex if he would just give up on him and Kathleen having a future together. Her hands drifted towards her stomach, _maybe this is exactly what we need_.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**I hope you all liked this chapter. Please leave a review.**_

_**As always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	19. Chapter 19

_**I would like to thank everyone who left a review. It was really appreciated. I will be the first to admit I'm not in love with this chapter. While it isn't filler, it doesn't move the plot along that much.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have time to write fan fiction.**_

**Chapter 19**

Kathleen walked back towards Melanie's room dreading facing Izzie. How could she tell her what she had done? Should she even tell her? Kathleen contemplated whether or not she would want to know if the shoe were on the other foot. But when she walked through the door Izzie wasn't there. She was greeted by the sights of Dr. Grey writing on a chart and her mother crocheting yet another scarf no one would wear. "Mother I wasn't expecting you in so soon," she said as she walked over towards them.

"I woke up at 6 and couldn't get back to sleep," Mrs. Cassidy said.

"Ms. Cassidy," Meredith said. "I just wanted to let you know that Melanie is looking better than last night. If she needs anything when she wakes up have one of the nurses page me, otherwise I'll be back in a few hours."

"Thank you Dr. Grey." Kathleen said. "One more thing before you leave, where did Izzie go? When I left she said she would stay with Melly."

"She went back to be by Alex about ten minutes ago. Didn't you see her?" Mer asked.

Kathleen began to worry, but slapped a fake smile on her face. "We must have just missed each other. Thank you again Dr. Grey."

"Of course, I'll be back later." Meredith said leaving the room, thinking only briefly how strange for Kathleen to not have seen Izzie.

Kathleen waited for her to leave the room and be completely out of ear shot before turning to her mother. "Mom, you know I hate to say it but you were right."

Mrs. Cassidy put down her crocheting and gave her daughter her complete attention. Kathleen hadn't called her just mom since she was a sophomore in high school. "What was I right about dear?"

"It was a mistake for me to think I wouldn't fall for Alex again." Her eyes stung with the tears she was trying desperately to hold back. "I know what Alex did to me but I'm forgetting it."

"What happened?"

"He asked me to stay here in Seattle."

"That's not so strange. He probably wants Melly closer."

"If it were just about Melly, he wouldn't have asked me to marry him."

Mrs. Cassidy sat there for a moment stunned before regaining her composure. "He asked you to marry him now? What did you tell him?"

"I told him no and that was just because he has a girlfriend."

"Kath you did the right thing. It was so difficult for me to see you go through him leaving you."

"If I did the right thing, then why do I already regret telling him no?" Kathleen stated.

Melanie had only been half asleep when her mother walked in. She was fully aware by the time her mother said that she had said no. "Mommy…" she said, startling her mother.

"Melly you're awake," Kathleen said turning to her daughter with a smile, hoping there were no tears in her eyes.

"Daddy asked you to marry him?" Melly asked.

"It's complicated sweetie." Kathleen wondered how much she had heard.

"You told him no, didn't you?"

"Baby, I have to do what I think is right for both of us." Kathleen said, not wanting to have this conversation with a nine year old.

"I finally have a dad like everyone else, and you tell him no?" Melanie's eyes were angry.

Kathleen cringed slightly at how similar her eyes were to Alex's on numerous occasions. "It's complicated," she said, repeating herself.

"I want a real family like everyone else." Kathleen didn't respond. "I hate you Mom."

Kathleen froze. She and Melanie had always had an exemplary mother-daughter relationship. Melanie repeated herself. "I hate you," her eyes starting to tear up.

Mrs. Cassidy intervened before her daughter could be hurt more. She knew too well what it felt like to be on the receiving end of those words by someone you loved more than your own life. "Kathleen, maybe Melanie and I should talk about this. Go eat something dear, you look awful."

Kathleen just nodded and complied with her mother's command. Her own daughter hated her and there was nothing she could do about it. Kathleen made it to the elevator before her eyes stung with tears. She made it until the doors shut in front of her, leaving her alone, before she started weeping.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**I would appreciate more reviews. I'll post the next chapter sometime tomorrow. It's basically written.**_

_**As always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	20. Chapter 20

_**Thank you everyone who read the last chapter. I like this one better than the last.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have time to write fan fiction.**_

**Chapter 20**

Izzie had intended to sit with Alex until George could come to find her. But she had found herself unable to face Alex until she was armed with the truth. So with this in mind she had made her way down to the basement of the hospital where the lab was located. She had been sitting there for a half hour and George had likely submitted the tests fifteen minutes before she had got there. Through the window she could see him hovering over the technicians, silently urging them to hurry. They handed him a simple piece of paper that held the results, but he didn't look. He walked out the door suddenly seeing Izzie in front of him.

"I didn't look yet." George said.

"I know, I've been watching." Izzie reached out to grab the piece of paper. Still not looking she said "One way or another, this will decide what I'm going to do about Alex." She looked down. She skimmed the numbers and medical jargon until she found the one word she needed, _Positive_.

"What does it say?"

"It's positive." Izzie swallowed the lump forming in her throat. "I was right and I really wish I hadn't been."

"What are you going to do?" George asked.

Izzie thought and answered. "I have to tell him. It would be wrong if I didn't."

George, unsatisfied with this answer, asked "What about the two of you as a couple?"

"I don't know George." Izzie replied, "But if he's willing to give it up with Kathleen, I would like to stay with him. I do love him." Izzie thought about her own childhood for a minute. "And besides, I was always determined that my baby would have two parents, and I don't think I can give this one up like I did Hannah."

He looked into his friend's eyes "I just don't want to see you get hurt."

"I know. That's why you're my friend." Izzie said choking up a little. "I'm going to go talk to Alex."

"Come find me if you need me." George said, hugging Izzie. After they broke it off, she walked towards the elevator.

After arriving upstairs and walking down the hall, Izzie entered Alex's room, knocking this time to insure that she didn't walk in on another intimate moment between him and Kathleen.

"Iz, you don't need to knock you can just come in," Alex said as he greeted her. She tried to interpret what he was actually thinking but he always had been difficult to read.

She walked in and took her seat back. "We need to talk Alex," Izzie said, sticking with the classic. Alex just stared at her unsure of where this was coming from. "Let me start with telling you how much I love you."

"I love you too Iz. What is this about," he asked.

Izzie silently scoffed the first part of his statement. "I guess there's no easy way to say this, so I'm just going to say it. I saw you and Kathleen, talking, kissing."

Alex looked down, ashamed. "I wanted her to stay."

"You want her to stay," Izzie's eyes began to well with tears. "Like it or not you can't have both of us. I never was the type of girl who could share and I'm not going to start now."

"You don't understand," Alex said still not meeting Izzie's eyes.

"Then explain to me, I think I would like to understand what the hell you are thinking." Izzie's tone was changing.

"I would have said pretty much anything to make her stay. I can't go back to the way things were a few days ago."

"So you remembered you love her? You could have at least had the decency to tell me. But no, you have let me walk in on the two of you."

"Iz, I want to do the right thing. I don't love Katie the same way I love you. But she's the mother of my child and I wasn't about to lose Melly this soon. I hate how guilty Katie makes me feel now. It's not like when I'm with you and I'm just" Alex paused looking for the right word, "so blissfully happy." Izzie stared at him with loving eyes as Alex continued. "I thought that offering to do the right thing would insure my daughter would stay here by me. Katie is the mother of my child and I can't pretend she doesn't exist." Alex completed as his voice beginning to wear out.

"I wish you would have just talked to me," Izzie said. "There was a time when I would've just walked out of this relationship before even hearing the explanation, but I can't do that now. There's more than just you and me."

"Don't even think about Katie and Melly right now. This is about us," Alex pleaded.

"You're right. It is about us, all three of us." Izzie stared Alex straight in the eyes. " Alex, I'm pregnant."

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**A little bit of a cliffhanger for you. Please leave a review. They really do help me write better. **_

_**As always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	21. Chapter 21

_**I'd like to thank everyone who left a review. I always enjoy getting them. For clarification this chapter happens after George had gotten Izzie's results back.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have time to write fan fiction.**_

**Chapter 21**

Kathleen had listened to her mother and went to the cafeteria to eat something. However she found it was one of the rare times in her life where the idea of eating anything made her sick. She eventually bought some cereal and sat at one of the tables in the almost empty room to pick at it. She tried to think of other things but the sound of her daughter saying "I hate you" kept repeating in her head. It took her over a half hour to eat about half the cereal before deciding that enough time had passed for her go back upstairs. She got on the elevator which was empty except for one man, Dr. O'Malley.

"Ms. Cassidy it's nice to see you again." George said his tone stiff. He was restraining himself from saying the dozens of insults that could be applied to the woman who had hurt his friend.

"It's nice to see you too Dr. O'Malley. I thought I finally had you calling me Kathleen." She replied sweetly, hoping they would be on his floor soon.

"I think it might be best if I just called you Ms. Cassidy. How do you like Seattle?" George asked trying to be civil, barely hinting that he knew Alex had asked her to stay.

"I haven't been here long enough to form an opinion. All the time I've spent here thus far has been in the hospital with Melanie or Alex." She replied looking at the lighted buttons.

"He has a girlfriend you know." George said simply.

"I'm quite aware. Izzie might have disagreed initially but I think I've been pretty respectful of their relationship." Kathleen said, silently omitting the transgression she had committed just a little while ago.

George reached out to the buttons and pulled the emergency stop. He then proceeded to stare Kathleen in the eyes. "Generally, I don't consider kissing a man to be respectful of the fact he has a girlfriend."

He watched the guilt rise in her eyes as she responded. "You saw us didn't you?"

"No. I didn't see you but Izzie did and she told me."

"I never intended for that to happen. Alex…he just wanted to make me stay and he thought that this was the way." Kathleen explained.

"These things don't just happen. You just aren't willing to take responsibility for what you did." He accused.

Kathleen stared down at the floor. "I am sorry that Izzie is hurt. I never wanted that to happen."

"You probably thought that Alex was still single after all of these years and that the minute you found him again you two would be back together. From Izzie's description, your plan worked congratulations."

Kathleen's guilt shrank as she stared him down. "I'm going to ignore the fact you just implied that I somehow planned for my daughter to need a liver transplant that only her father could provide. I didn't come here to get Alex back. I came here for my daughter and that's all."

"Could've fooled me; the minute Izzie saw you she knew you were going to be trouble and I tried to stay objective. But even I could see that you were just deeply unhappy and pining for him."

"You were half right, the deeply unhappy part. I haven't really been happy in a decade. Believe it or not, I wasn't always this way. I just never thought this would be my life."

"What did you think your life was going to be like?" George asked.

"I wasn't ready right after high school but I had never intended to stay home for this long. Do you think it was easy for me staying in a town where everything reminded me of him?"

"Why didn't you leave if you were so unhappy?"

"How do I do that? It isn't just me. I have to take care of Melanie too. I couldn't let the fact that I was unhappy allow me to take her away from her family."

George reached over to the emergency stop pushing it in to make the elevator start again feeling that his point was just about made. "Those are just excuses. If you're unhappy make a change. Don't blame something you within your control for your actions."

Kathleen nodded as the elevator jerked up. Maybe he was right. Maybe it was time for a change. She couldn't keep things the way they were forever. The elevator chimed when they arrived on the next floor where George motioned to get off. As he was stepping out Kathleen had one more thing to say. "If it makes it any better, he asked me to marry him and I said no. I'm not that type of woman who would purposely hurt another." Before George could say anything the doors had closed robbing him of the opportunity.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**In regards to Alex and Izzie I'm still leaving you hanging. I hope to have that chapter up in the next few days, but I'm in the process of finals and moving out of my dorm, so we'll see how that goes. **_

_**Please leave a review and as always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	22. Chapter 22

_**Again I'd like to thank everyone who read or left a review. It still takes me aback that people enjoy reading something that I started writing on a whim. I wish it hadn't taken me so long to update, but finally here is how Alex is going to respond to finding out he is going to be a father, again. Believe it or not I am a huge Alizzie fan, which made last night's season finale an especially good one. I did not see the whole 007 thing coming. When I made the connection (at least a 30 seconds before my mother and sister) I actually spilled nail polish on the floor. **_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. If I did I probably wouldn't have time to write fan fiction and George wouldn't have been hit by a bus last night..**_

**Chapter 22**

Izzie's words rang in Alex's ears, _I'm pregnant_. He was unable to say anything as Izzie unfolded the piece of paper in her hands and threw it on the bed towards him. "It's right there Alex, in black and white. We're going to have a baby."

Alex just grabbed the paper and stared at it. "What do you want to do?" Alex asked, still attempting to process the information in his slightly drug addled brain. This was the second time in as many days that his life was going to be turned upside down with the knowledge he was a father.

"In an ideal world, I would be able to say I want to just run away to Vegas, get married tomorrow and just take it from there." Izzie sighed, "But this isn't an ideal world. I don't even know if you want me anymore."

"Of course I want you. I love you more than my words can describe." Alex sputtered.

"Understand if I don't exactly believe you at the moment. Walking in on you kissing another woman has planted a little bit of doubt in my mind." Izzie responded curtly. "Despite all that doubt, I still want this to work."

"What do I have to do Iz to show you how much I love you? I'll do almost anything." Alex said.

"I wish you would cut Kathleen out of your life." Alex opened his mouth to respond, but Izzie cut him off. "But I know with Melanie that isn't possible. I can't ask you in good conscience to cut your daughter out of your life too. I don't know what you can say to make it all better."

Alex thought for a minute and then spoke as plainly as if he were asking for change, "Marry me."

"That's your proposal. Just marry me." Izzie asked invoking his undemanding tone. "You don't even have a ring."

"Not with me." Alex replied. Izzie's eyes opened wide as he explained. "I have it in my sock drawer at the house. I was going to ask you last night." Izzie was still speechless. "You had to have known something was up. It's not like we go to Campagne every week. I had a pretty good plan. I wasn't going to wait for desert. I wasn't going to try and hide the ring in your food. I wasn't going to make some flowery speech. I was just going to get down on one knee and say those four words 'Will you marry me?' And if my plan worked you were going to say 'yes' and then I was going to slip the ring on your finger and kiss you right there in the middle of the restaurant."

"That was your plan?" she asked with a smile on her face.

"That was the plan, but then Katie came and I found out my daughter needed a liver transplant. I never wanted to hurt you Iz, believe that if you believe nothing else. I just told what I thought I was supposed to say to her."

"Just tell me one thing before I give you my answer to if I'll marry you. What did she say to your proposition?" Izzie asked in an aloof tone.

Alex decided that this wasn't the time to cut short his answer. "She told me that we were meant to be history. She and I aren't supposed to have a happily ever after with each other. I kissed her, I can't deny that but she did break it off. I've been trying not to hurt either one of you and by doing that I hurt both of you. So will you marry me?"

Izzie thought for a moment. It always seemed as if the men in her life were proposing to her from hospital beds. "I'll marry you. I haven't completely forgiven you yet, but I love you too much to let you go like this."

"I'll try to be a better man this time, I promise." He looked into her eyes with sincerity.

Izzie let her fears about her and Alex melt away and she kissed him. A kiss that rivaled any that they had ever shared. She whispered in his ear "I love you Alex Karev. You had to have known it would be harder than that to get rid of me at this point."

Alex just smiled at her and whispered back "I know, the man who actually tries to get you out of his life is a fool because I can't truly imagine my life without you" before returning to their perfect kiss.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**This was a short chapter, but ultimately what it needed to be. I decided a week or two ago that this would be one of the last chapters, so I am trying to wrap things up.**_

_**Please leave a review and as always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	23. Chapter 23

_**Thank you everyone who left a review or read. I do appreciate it. As always I wish it hadn't taken so long to update, but reality continues to ruin my life. Please enjoy this chapter.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. I only claim ownership of the Cassidy clan.**_

**Chapter 23**

Melanie sat in her bed sullenly. She loved her grandma but hated to be on the receiving ends of one of her tirades. Since her mother had left over a half an hour ago, Grandma had told her every reason why she should never say "I hate you" to anyone, but especially her mother.

"Melanie Cassidy, do you understand me?" Mrs. Cassidy said finally.

Melly just smiled with a subtle sarcasm, "Of course grandma."

"And you'll apologize to your mother when she comes back."

"Yes grandma." Melly's eyes rolled but before her grandma could begin another rant, her mother walked into the room. Kathleen's eyes appeared far away but calculating as if trying to figure out a particularity difficult problem. "Mommy, I know I shouldn't have said that I hated you. I didn't really mean it. I just didn't know what to say."

Kathleen looked at her daughter. She could see that she was sorry for her words but not really for the feelings behind them. She sensed that her mother had been hard at work while she had been in the cafeteria. "Mother could Melly and I have a moment."

"Sure thing," Mrs. Cassidy said before exiting the room. She knew that much of her work was about to be replaced. Kathleen had never appreciated her parenting style, but it had been proven successful on two and half children. She could never bring herself to consider Kathleen herself a complete success story of parenting. Generally successful parenting did not result in the child becoming an unwed teenage mother, but besides that Kathleen had turned out well.

Kathleen looked into her daughter's eyes. "I accept your apology, Melly. I know in my heart that you don't hate me. Why do you think you said that?"

"Well, I was angry because you won't marry Daddy and I didn't understand why not. Now I do." Melly said.

"Why do you think I won't marry your father?" Kathleen asked.

"Grandma said that Daddy was 'flighty.' What does that mean?"

Kathleen sighed. That would be how her mother would describe Alex. "Flighty means that a person is likely to leave when you need them. Grandma was wrong about that."

"Well then, what is the reason?" Melly pressed.

"I don't love your father and I don't think that if we get married that will change. I don't want you to grow up like that, I never did." Suddenly Kathleen realized something. Despite her feeling unfit as a parent for years because she didn't go find Alex, she had not wanted to deep down because she knew in her heart that it wasn't the right thing to do. That had actually made her a good mother. "Why do you think I should marry your dad?"

"I know that when I'm better we're just going to go back home and I won't see him again. I don't want to lose my daddy." Melly answered honestly.

Kathleen moved onto the bed and hugged her daughter. "You won't lose him. Even if we do move back home, he'll come and visit you as often as possible."

Melanie looked at her mother quizzically. "What do you mean _if_ we move back home?"

"I've been thinking it might be a good idea if we moved out here. You know the store hasn't been doing well since Wal-Mart came around and change is good." Kathleen finally vocalized what she had been thinking since she had discovered Alex had moved to Seattle.

"Really?" Melanie asked sounding like a nine year old again.

Kathleen just smiled at her. "Really, I'm going to tell your grandma and start looking for a job soon."

"I really am sorry I said I hate you." Melanie said again, knowing her mother didn't go through the question routine if she believed an apology.

"I know honey. I just wanted you to understand as best as I can explain why I did what I did." Kathleen said sweetly. "Do you want anything dear?"

"No thanks Mom." Melanie replied. Kathleen then texted her mother to let her know that she was welcome back in the room. It took of all thirty seconds for Mary Cassidy to return with Alex, of all people, in a wheelchair in front of her.

"Look who I found in the hall." Mrs. Cassidy said. "He came to visit Melanie."

Alex rolled over towards Melly. "Hey kiddo. Just wanted to see how you're feeling."

Melly beamed at her father. "I'm feeling better daddy." Melly reached for the side table. "I still have more of _Shiloh_ to read."

Kathleen intervened. "Sweetheart, daddy might not be feeling up to reading to you right now."

"I'll be fine, Katie." Alex replied.

Kathleen walked over to whisper to Alex. "Izzie knows about what happened. She isn't going to like you spending too much time with me, even if Melly is right there."

Alex kept acting casual so Melanie wasn't alarmed. "I know that Izzie knows. We've already had that conversation. She will be fine with me being here. I'm spending time with my daughter after all," he whispered into her ear. Kathleen didn't react to his words except to walk over back by her mother. "I actually have a little announcement. Izzie and I are getting married."

Kathleen smiled a stiff smile, but Melanie looked at her father. "But you asked mommy to marry you."

Alex looked across the room for a helping hand but found none. "I did and your mom was too smart to say yes. We both think it's best if we don't get married."

Melly rolled her eyes and uttered "Oh."

Kathleen spoke up, "Melly remember our conversation" invoking her mother's usual tone.

"Yes mom. When are you two getting married?" Melanie asked.

"Probably soon. I have one more thing to tell you." Alex cringed at saying the next part in front of the two other adults in the room; the two of maybe three people in the room who would resent him for this. However he just looked at Melanie. "You're going to have a little brother or sister."

At this Kathleen and Mrs. Cassidy just shared the same look of disbelief and annoyance, while Melanie just smiled. "Wow, I get to be a big sister."

Alex focused his attention on the only happy face in the room. "You'll be a great sister and when Izzie and I do get married you are going to be in the wedding."

Kathleen started to fade out as Melanie started playing twenty questions about the baby and the wedding. She thought about how she wasn't really disappointed that it wasn't her. She had said no after all. Her expression softened as she went through her thoughts. She would have to tell her mother and Alex soon that she was moving, but for now she could wait. There had been enough announcements for now.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**I should have the next chapter soon (and I really do mean that.)**_

_**Please leave a review and as always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	24. Chapter 24

_**Thank you everyone who read the last chapter. The story has basically run its course so I hope all of you have enjoyed it.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. I only claim ownership of the Cassidy clan.**_

**Chapter 24**

Two weeks had passed since Melanie's surgery. In that time Kathleen had managed to find a job at a publishing company as a sales person and she had also found a house about a half an hour away from Seattle. Alex had been discharged from the hospital a few days after surgery so he hadn't known she had been doing any of these things. Kathleenstill had one more thing to do before she and Melanie returned to Iowa to pack their things and move here permanently. She had to inform Alex.

So she stood outside a surprisingly large house, the address of which she had gotten from Dr. Grey. She walked up to the door and knocked. As she looked around, she could tell that it was a nice neighborhood. She wondered for a moment how Alex could afford the home, until she remembered that he lived with several of the other doctors she had met. She waited a moment more until Izzie opened the door.

Kathleen hadn't seen Izzie since before the incident, as it was referred to, when it was referred to. As Kathleen stood there, she felt the pangs of guilt return. "What are you doing here Kathleen?" Izzie asked, impatiently.

"I came to tell Alex something before Melanie and I go back to Iowa." Kathleen answered.

Izzie sighed. "Come in. Alex is on the couch," she said as she led Kathleen into the living room.

Kathleen continued her scope as she walked over towards the couch. This would be an acceptable home for Melly to spend her weekends in. "Alex, I have something I have to tell you."

"The last time you said that you turned my life upside down," Alex sighed. "What do you need to tell me Katie."

"Melly and I are moving." Kathleen replied.

"Well I don't blame you for wanting to get out of Libertyville, but where are you guys moving?" Alex asked concerned.

"Des Moines…" Kathleen said before Alex interrupted.

"Did you expect me to be excited about that? The only difference is that you'll be closer to an airport." Alex replied exasperated.

Kathleen giggled. "We're moving to Des Moines, Washington. It's about a half hour drive from here. Melanie is going to finish out the year at her school, and then we'll be moving here in about two weeks."

Alex sat stunned for a moment before he started laughing. "There's a Des Moines Washington?"

"There is indeed. It has great schools and is real safe." Kathleen said plugging her new home.

"Well I'm thrilled." Alex said, "I wasn't looking forward to having to visit you guys at home. When you guys get back we'll work out a real custody agreement."

"Sounds good," Kathleen responded. "I've got to get going. We need to be to the air port in an hour."

"I'll talk to you soon Katie." Alex answered before shouting "Izzie."

Izzie walked out of the kitchen "What do you need Alex?"

"Can you walk Katie out? She has something you should probably know." Alex answered.

Izzie and Kathleen walked towards the door. "Melly and I are moving to Washington. We'll be a half hour away."

"It'll be good for her to be by her dad." Izzie said.

"I agree." Kathleen responded. "I never congratulated you on the engagement and the baby. Congratulations."

Izzie's hands drifted down and she beamed a little. "Thanks. Alex and I are really excited."

Izzie watched Kathleen's eyes for any betrayal of envy but saw only genuine emotion as Kathleen said "You two make a great couple. I'm sure your little one will be the luckiest baby in the world."

"When do you move here?" Izzie asked. "We would love for Melly to be in the wedding."

"About a month, Melly has to finish school first." Kathleen answered. She walked towards her rental car and said before stepping in "Thanks for everything Izzie."

Izzie simply responded "Of course," before Kathleen drove away.

_**~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~G~A~~~~~**_

_**There really is a Des Moines, WA which is 24 minutes away from Seattle according to Google Maps. I looked in my atlas for towns near Seattle and when I saw Des Moines, I couldn't resist. There also really is a Libertyville, IA in Jefferson County. When I saw that I really couldn't resist. Stay tuned for the epilogue (which is already posted.)**_

_**Please leave a review and as always thanks for reading, Jen **_


	25. Chapter 25 Epilogue

_**This is the [true] last update for Wouldn't be This Way. This story has seen me through a whole semester of my life. It really made my day every time someone left a review or when I checked the traffic page and saw how many people had read. Thank you guys for being so great.**_

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Grey's Anatomy or any of its characters. I only claim ownership of the Cassidy clan.**_

**Chapter 25- Epilogue**

Melanie had been waiting for this day for the past 4 years. Finally the day she could walk across the stage and collect her diploma had arrived. She sat on the stage in the front row. She had worked hard over the course of her high school career and was graduating third in her class. Next year she would be on the other side of the country, thousands of miles away from her family, attending Cornell. She was going to be a surgeon, just like her dad and Izzie.

She focused her attention on the last words of her boyfriend, Clark's speech. "I will never forget the time I spent here at Mount Rainier High School and I'll never forget all of you. Congratulations guys, we're done." He walked back to his seat, one away from hers, as the crowd cheered. Finally it was time to get her diploma. Her principal walked up to the podium and started reading names.

"Clark Lee. Erin De Haviland. Melanie Cassidy." Suddenly time seemed to slow as she walked across the stage. She looked out into the crowd and picked out her parents. Even from this distance she could tell that they were thrilled. In the nine years since her transplant, they had all stood by her. No matter what she did her parents had taken her side and moved heaven and earth to make sure she was safe and happy.

Her dad and Izzie had gotten married two months after she had moved to Washington. Four months after that she had a baby brother, Michael James. She had stayed with them every weekend since moving out west. They had included her in their hospital family. Later tonight she knew that her "aunts" and "uncles" would be at Dad and Izzie's house to celebrate her graduation with steaks.

Her mom had also gotten married. She had met Ted at a PTA meeting. It had been love at first sight. She almost didn't recognize her mother in love, so utterly different she seemed. Ted had always treated Melly like his own daughter, Olivia, who had graduated a year ago.

She took the diploma in her hand from her guidance councilor of four years and shook her hand. Just as in rehearsal she followed Erin to snake around the stage and return to her seat. As those behind her accepted their diplomas, Melly thought about how her life could have ended nine years. She would have missed out on so much, but the transplant had been the end of life as she knew it. That year had changed her life for good, if not for the better.

_**Please leave a review and as always thanks for reading, Jen **_


End file.
